


A Lark Flies

by Joyous32



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Cosette at the Barricades AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyous32/pseuds/Joyous32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We must go. To the barricades. We can help those already present. Maybe we will do some good there. And then, when we survive and when your debt is paid, when the fight is won, we shall marry, shall we not?" Cosette smiled at Marius.<br/>-<br/>“Cosette could marry Enjolras…It would assure our remaining together without the presence of a scandal. You can get a job and as for children…” They turned bright red and Grantaire chuckled. “We’ll see to it later.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WOMEN'S ARMOR

**Author's Note:**

> In the beginning of this chapter, there are some direct lines from Hapgood's translation of the chapter where Marius gives Cosette his address. Or, more specifically, "Marius Becomes Practical Once More to the Extent of Giving Cosette his Address". These lines are owned by Victor Hugo and Hapgood and not me :)

Marius entered the garden to find Cosette. Her eyes were red and her face wet with tears as she breathed roughly and yet, Marius found her as beautiful as the day he had first seen her. All at once, he saw the delicate innocence she possessed within her and still, he wished to burn those who had made those tears amount on her face.

“What is the matter?” He asked, going forth as if to touch her, but waited for her consent.

“This. My father told me this morning to hold myself in readiness, because he has business, and we may go away from here.” Cosette looked to Marius, who was shaking slightly as he stared deep into her eyes. He placed his hands on her shoulder and then on her cheeks and then touched her hair. He wiped at her cheek and she smiled pitifully at him. After a long period of silence, Cosette sighed.

“What is the matter?” She repeated his words. He asked her to repeat herself and she did so, explaining that she was to leave within the week to England. Marius exclaimed his horror as he stood, pacing back and forth momentarily as he thought this over. Cosette thought it over as well. Marius had no say in the matter without having asked her hand in marriage. Cosette had no say under the support of her kind father.

“And will you leave, ma’am?”

“Beg pardon?” Cosette stopped herself from flinching away from his formal speech. Such speech had long disappeared in their conversation.

“Will you leave, mademoiselle?” Marius repeated, further distancing himself from the girl. Her mouth turned down and he felt his heart pang in the sight of it, but could not help if he remained solid in her sight.

“Why do you now call me mademoiselle?” Cosette inquired in return, narrowing her eyes.

“Cosette, will you go?” Marius sat back down beside her, taking one of her hands in his since he could not help but hold contact with this sweet woman.

“If my father goes.” Cosette answered, narrowing her eyes. Did Marius not see that she must do as her father says? With the kindness that she had been presented by her father, she could not abandon him.

“So I must go elsewhere.” Marius’s eyes dropped as he thought this over.

“What do you mean?” Cosette's heart began to beat painfully against her chest.

“I must assist my friends at the barricades.”

“The barricades?” Cosette narrowed her eyes in confusion.

“Yes. My—my friends will need my help.”

“Will you not come with me?”

“I cannot, dearest Cosette! I have no money, no passport… not even enough to return the debt owed to my friend. I do now what I must, which is to go to the barricades where I can be of some use before I die. Perhaps my death will be enough to give Courfeyrac his due.” As Marius spoke, he did not realize that Cosette began once more to sob.

“Do not speak such words as this, my dear Marius. If you cannot accompany me to England than I shall accompany you to your death.” Cosette glared him down in pure disgust at his surrender.

“Do not make a Shakespearean play of us, my love. You must go and remember that I love you.” Marius knelt down before her and she held his hand in hers.

“Do you die for a cause of your own?” Cosette asked; this question had been prying at her since he mentioned the barricades. What is it they fight for?

“I die as penance.” Marius did not look Cosette in the eye.

“And what cause creates the ideal of penance?” Marius distractedly explained the establishment that his friends wished to tear down, making plain his disagreement.

“They may yet succeed.” Cosette encouraged him and he looked up to her. “We must go. To the barricades. We can help those already present. Maybe we will do some good there. And then, when we survive and when your debt is paid, when the fight is won, we shall marry, shall we not?" A woman with a political opinion? Marius had never heard of a such a thing as this. She wished to assist the radicals going against the country? Then again, Marius too would choose this over being a man in debt to a dead man.

“Cosette, the barricades will be no place for a young woman.”

“You sound like my father.” Marius had yet to formally meet Cosette’s father, but could hear in her tone that this was not a compliment. Being compared to the parent of your beloved was never a good declaration to have added to a conversation.

“Then, your father is a wise man. Cosette, you mustn’t go.” Marius attempted to work around Cosette's accusation.

“Then what shall we do, Marius? Let your friends die? Without receiving their due payment from you? I do not think I can marry a man indebted to another who does not attempt to pay this debt.”

“I did not say I would not go. I must. But you must remain here. Safe.” Marius insisted.

“And what will you do?” Cosette questioned on.

“I will find a way to repay my debt so that we may marry.” Marius answered and wrapped her in his arms. “Fret not, my love. We will be together again soon.” Cosette narrowed her eyes, but hugged him back, closing her eyes and accepting the comfort present.

Soon, she would carry out her own plan. She saw in Marius’s eyes that he had no way to do what he said. She, however, did have a way. With a stolen kiss and a smile, Marius left the garden.

Sighing, Cosette began to work. She rushed back into the house to find some trousers and a shirt of her father’s. Sewing and hemming accordingly, she made an outfit in which she could easily move to defend or fight. Woman’s armor. Cosette looked around, humming in disappointment at herself for disrespecting her father’s privacy and going behind his back in such a way as this. Continuing to root through her father’s room, she found a gun. Cosette looked it over carefully, but could not see where the bullets would enter the gun though she avoided the clear trigger lest she earn a bloody stump for a hand. Still, she brought it with her, assuming that she would be assisted with the gun once at the barricades.

Valjean knocked at Cosette's door. “Cosette, are you—” He entered Cosette's room to see it empty. “Cosette!” He cried out and rushed out the door to the garden where Cosette often sat, thinking. Empty. “Toussaint!” Valjean rushed back into the house, where he found Cosette’s maid. “Toussaint, where is my daughter?”

“Monsieur?” Toussaint gave the man a look as she cooked, having not left the kitchen recently.

“Cosette! Where is—” He hurried away from the maid and into Cosette’s room once more. There, upon her bed was a note, written in her kind cursive:

My Dearest Father,  
I am sorry to give you no former notice, but I cannot go to England when I have loved ones and concepts that remain here in France. I belong in France, where I can support my country and the ones I love. I wish, sir, that you would accompany me here in Paris where we can grow as a family to an even larger family that will respect you as our dearest papa. I shall return home once the barricades have succeeded. If you remain at home, may we live happily together! I am sure you would appreciate meeting with the one I love! If you are no longer at our home when I return, I will marry and hope to see you again, dear papa. How I do hope to obtain your blessing!  
I love you and hope to see you once more,  
Euphrasie Fauchelevant

“No, Cosette.” Valjean whispered and looked around the room as if expecting her to appear and announce that it was a game she was playing. He would hold her close and playfully scold her before chuckling along with her at her game. No such appearance was made. Valjean was alone once more.


	2. MAN'S SAKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosette meets some of Les Amis.

People were staring. Cosette felt eyes on her as she worked. Another woman may have found this flattering or maybe uncomfortable. Instead, Cosette used this to her advantage. She turned to the man next to her. “Excuse me, monsieur? How do you load this?” She asked, holding out a gun. The man blinked his tired eyes out of his haze and began to show her. Then he handed the gun back to her.

“Now you try.” He suggested and she did as she was told. After a few tries, she managed and looked up to the man with a smile.

“Thank you. I am called Cosette.”

“Combeferre.” The man bowed and Cosette did an awkward curtsey. Without a skirt, there was nothing to hold onto. “May I ask why you are here, mademoiselle?”

“To assist my country. And you?” Cosette requested innocently and the man smiled back.

“The same, mademoiselle.” He responded and she grinned. As they spoke, Combeferre’s eyes remained tired and small as if he suspected nothing good would come of what he was doing. Cosette stared back as her heart blossomed in pain for the man. “Long live the Republic!” She cried and began to skip away.

As she turned to assist the other men in refilling other cartridges, she felt a hand grab her wrist and yank her away. She stumbled, but the hand caught her. Looking back, she saw that a table was moving rapidly in their direction and had almost collapsed on her.

“Pay attention, greenhorn!” The man attached to the hand called.

“Silence, Eagle! Each man must pay attention to his own.” The man who had come around from the table stopped when he saw Cosette. “Beg apologies, mademoiselle.” He bowed.

“No harm done thanks to this gentleman.” Cosette then turned to bow to her savior, this Eagle.

“What is your name, mademoiselle?” The Eagle asked her and she looked around to see many eyes watching her, waiting for an answer.

“Cosette,” came her reply.

“I am L’Aigle called Bossuet.” He explained and Cosette giggled. The man smiled in response.

“Courfeyrac.” The man had placed the table down on the barricade and came to tip his hat to Cosette, who bowed in return. Cosette remembered that name as one of Marius's friends. The one to whom he was indebted. She said nothing, however.

“Ah! Come, Joly!” Bossuet exclaimed and a face approached.

“What is it, Bossuet?” The skinny man asked.

“Look! Does this lady not remind you of your Musichetta? Her fire and gentleness along with a polite manner.” He questioned and Joly chuckled, bowing and holding his hand out for Cosette’s.

“I am Joly.” He kissed her hand and she smiled in reply. His voice was slightly muffled by a cold, she could hear.

“Cosette.” She answered and he nodded.

“Come, my dear. Sit with us.” Joly gestured to the building, but Cosette declined the offer and continued working alongside Combeferre and the others, who were more than willing to assist her when needed.

As the barricades grew, people joined the effort. By twilight, Grantaire sat in the corner, nursing his bottle. He looked out to see a woman standing amongst the men. A woman he had never seen before. She worked just as hard as the men around her, filling cartridges, putting furniture in place on the barricade. A woman on the barricade? Matelote and Gibelotte were one thing, but this woman looked like royalty, though Grantaire would never speak his thoughts near his leader. The woman looked back at Grantaire, who held up a bottle.

“Mademoiselle, you are working harder than the men. Come drink for a while.” He suggested and she obeyed after wiping sweat from her delicate brow, sitting beside him and chugging down the liquid straight from Grantaire’s bottle. “Why are you here? Why not stay safe at home?” He asked her.

“If this is how the country will advance, then this is what I will do.” She offered him.

“Not for a man then?” Grantaire raised an eyebrow with a smirk. Cosette saw that he was breaching the point of drunk. She had seen drunkards in the streets, the ones that her father and she often gave money to. Sometimes she wondered if this was such a smart idea, since the drunkards would use the money still for drink. But then, if that was what they must do...

“I don’t need a man to make me useful.” She answered easily and Grantaire smiled, taking the bottle back and tipping it down his throat. “Why is it assumed that a woman does what she does only for the sake of a man?” She questioned more to herself than to Grantaire. He pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes. “Why do you not help the others?” Cosette asked him and he blinked.

“They do not need me.”

“We need everyone we can get.”

“Get back to work then.” He shooed her slightly, but Cosette ignored him and instead, placed her hand on his.

“You too should work. Rather than take up space as you are.”

“Why is it assumed that a drunk does nothing but take up space? I have been told often that I am good company to keep though I may not be the handsomest face to look upon. A blind man would think me pleasant enough.”

“Perhaps we shall both prove the assumptions wrong.” Cosette suggested, looking out at the men laughing as they worked.

“What is your name? Though, I suppose none of us will have names come tomorrow.” He looked around and saw Enjolras standing tall near the barricade.

“Why do you say that?” Cosette questioned.

“We will all be dead.” She felt her heart pang. Who was this man who came here under the implications of death? Who did something knowing they would die?

“I am called Cosette.” She informed him, looking down at her hands. There was silence. “And who are you, monsieur?”

“Grantaire.” The man responded and Cosette smiled, hearing the pun spoken in his voice alone.

“Well, Capital R, why are you here? You must have a different reason than mine to be so cynical of my decision.” Grantaire did not look at her as she spoke, but out at the men working on the barricade.

“I am not a woman.” He muttered, and Cosette winced and pressed her lips together.

“I am not a man.” Heat rose up her neck.

“Do you own one?” Grantaire smirked, clearly seeing that he was irking her.

“I own no one and no one owns me, monsieur. You have not answered my question and you will not drive me away with snide comments.” Cosette smiled slightly, knowing she had trapped him.

“A god.” At first, Cosette thought he was cursing, wincing slightly, but then she realized what he had said.

“Monsieur?”

“I am here because of a god.”

“A god? Rather than ‘The God’?”

“I believe in no such thing.” Grantaire replied and Cosette was silent. How could one not believe in God? Especially when that one seems to think he is so close to his death.

“What god do you follow?” Cosette questioned on.

“Apollo.” Grantaire laughed as if at a joke and Cosette stood. If not for her manners, she would have hurried away from the insane heathen.

“Thank you, monsieur.” She bowed rather than curtsied this time due to her men’s clothing that fitted rather womanly.


	3. A KIND OF A DREAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosette's take on Javert at the barricades and Le Cabuc's death. Who are Cosette's parents? Who is Valjean? What is with Enjolras and Grantaire? Read and find out! (I feel like a commercial)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this chapter has some lines directly from Hapgood's Les Miserables translation of the chapter called 'Many Interrogation Points with Regard to a Certain Le Cabuc Whose Name May Not Have Been Le Cabuc'. I swear Victor makes these titles as long as he possibly can, just like almost everything else he writes about.

“Well, 'ere’s a pretty lady 'ere for some dandy!” A little boy jumped into view and looked at Cosette, who smiled back at him.

“No, actually. I am here for the republic. And you, monsieur?”

“‘Monsieur’, she calls me. I like that. Monsieur Gavroche, at your service, Madame!” The little boy bowed and held out his hand to her. Cosette placed her hand in his, but he simply shook it. “You see tha' man there?” Gavroche asked and Cosette looked over to the man he pointed to. He looked vaguely familiar.

“Yes?”

“A spy.” Gavroche informed her. “Policeman.”

“He does seem familiar.”

“What, have you been caught by ‘im too? Why, you look far too respe'able to be a street rat. Where’d you get fose clo'es?” Gavroche mouthed off and then ran off to Enjolras, the man who seemed to be leading the barricades.

Cosette watched as Gavroche motioned to the policeman once more and then scampered off out of sight. Instead, Enjolras approached the policeman with four other men at his sides. A quiet conversation ensued until finally, the four attacked the one and Enjolras searched the man.

The man was carried passed Cosette, but when he saw her, his eyes widened. “Madame? Madame, your parents are looking for you! The man you know is not your father—”

“Silence!” Enjolras cried, smacking the man over the head as they continued inside. Cosette watched in confusion as the man was tied to a post. Gavroche was dancing around the man, making comments to Enjolras and the policeman. Finally, Enjolras sent Gavroche on his way and then he headed out of the room with a few last words to the man tied up.

Cosette moved to approach the prisoner, but Enjolras stepped in her way. “He is a spy. Spies will breed lies into anyone’s mind, mademoiselle. Do not listen to him.”

“You cannot stop me from talking to him.” Cosette replied meekly, knowing that he probably could if he wanted to do so.

“If you must, you must. I ask only that you take a man along with you.”

“He is tied up; he cannot overpower me.” Cosette replied, but Enjolras stared her down intensely so that she bowed her consent and walked away.

Looking around, Cosette saw that most everyone was all ready busy with their own work. “Grantaire!” Cosette approached the man who was still sitting beside the building nursing his bottle. “Come with me, monsieur? To talk to the prisoner?”

“Why?” Grantaire asked, rubbing his eyes.

“He says he knows my parents.” Cosette replied.

“So do you.” Grantaire answered and attempted to stand, but stumbled. Cosette reached out to assist him although she was beginning to doubt that Grantaire would do any good against the prisoner, even if he was tied up.

“I do, but…a kind of dream reminded me of a time before papa.” Cosette offered and Grantaire narrowed his eyes at her, seeming to wonder if she was as drunk as he was. Still, he didn’t say a word, but accompanied her into the room.

Inside, the man looked up at her and his eyes widened. “Where is your father?” He asked sharply and Cosette narrowed her eyes.

“That is no way to address a lady.” Grantaire slurred.

“The state you are in is no way to accompany a lady.” The prisoner answered and Grantaire waved him off.

“Why do you say my parents are looking for me?” Cosette asked, sitting down at the table a little ways away from the man. Grantaire slumped onto the table beside her.

“They are. They…say they are. Do you not remember them?” He asked.

“I remember two beasts with no names.”

“Your parents.”

“How dreadful.” Cosette responded, narrowing her eyes at him.

“The man you live with, whom you call father, he is not who he says he is. He is a convict from the chain gang who’s been eighteen years on the run.” The prisoner explained and Cosette stared in disbelief.

“Why do you tell such stories?” She asked.

“Not a story, mademoiselle. You have suspected such things, have you not?”

“My father is a saint sent from heaven. While I suspect I may have no blood relations to the man, what you say is not possible.”

“Impossible for a man to change, eh?” Grantaire adds and Cosette looks at him with tears in her eyes. Grantaire furrowed his eyebrows together.

“Well, then he is changed. My father is innocent.” Cosette stood and left the room. As she exited, she jumped at a gunshot and then a loud cry from Enjolras. Grantaire was on his feet within seconds and out the door passed Cosette.

“On your knees!” Enjolras shouted to a man with his hand on the man’s shoulder and a pistol to his head. The man struggled, but did what he was told due to Enjolras’s unyielding grasp. Finally, the man relaxed as all stood watch. “Collect yourself. Think or pray. You have one minute.” Enjolras claimed as he held his watch in his hand.

The man cried out several times as he placed his chin to his chest. After a minute, Enjolras replaced his watch and moved the gun to the man’s ear. Cosette jerked her eyes away and fell into Grantaire’s arms as she heard another gunshot. She flinched and heard Enjolras begin to speak once more.

Once his speech had ended, people began talking quietly amongst themselves. Cosette looked up to Grantaire, whose eyes had yet to leave Enjolras. Enjolras glanced up at him and Grantaire’s eyes blanked before he returned to the Corinthe. Cosette followed to see him join Bossuet and Joly at the table to drink and play cards.

Instead of joining them, she exited and saw Enjolras and Combeferre sitting watch at opposite sides of the barricade. She joined Enjolras all though she sat out of view of the other side of the barricade. “How may I be of use?” She asked him and he looked at her silently.

“What did you find out?” He finally asked her.

“That people change.” Cosette responded softly as she realized what he meant.

“You took Grantaire with you for protection.”

“I did.”

“How would he be of any use to you in the state he was in?” Enjolras narrowed his eyes at her and she sighed.

“I did not need help. Grantaire has been kind to me.” Cosette explained and Enjolras pressed his lips together before focusing back on the outside of the barricade. “He could have assisted me if needed. The sound of your cry had sobered him within seconds.” Cosette explained and saw Enjolras’s face contort, but he made no other response.

“His assistance will quickly fall through.” He finally commented.

“That may be your experience with him.” Cosette shrugged and saw Enjolras tense up as he looked her straight in the eye.

“What are you insinuating, mademoiselle?”

“Nothing, monsieur. Simply that maybe you have yet to prove your trust in him. Someone that is expected to fail will meet that expectation rather than attempt to achieve more.” Cosette explained and Enjolras pressed his lips together as he sighed.

“I worry for him.” He commented and Cosette stared up at him, waiting for him to go on. Enjolras glanced at her and realized this. “He believes in nothing and yet, here he remains.”

“Why should that worry you?” Cosette questioned all though she suspected that she knew why.

“I have known him long enough to see that he visits the tavern regularly. Anytime I see him, I also see a bottle. His eyes remain dead and without hope. Here we are, fighting for people just like him and yet, he cares not. What was his past that he cannot evoke anything less superficial of a smile than the one he holds to? Why does he remain here? Does he wish to die?” Enjolras’s eyes filled with terror as he finished and then blanked, refocusing on his task. “Forgive me, mademoiselle. I do not wish to burden you with such trivial matters.”

“A person’s life is never trivial.” Cosette responded and Enjolras blinked as he thought this over. “Have you asked him any of these things?”

“He would not answer seriously.” Enjolras seemed to blow this off and looked back outside, where people were beginning to stir.

“Maybe you should ask. He needs reassurance that someone cares. Be that someone, Monsieur Enjolras. A leader must care for his followers if he wishes to be followed.”

“What is your name, mademoiselle?” Enjolras asked and Cosette blinked. Her reputation did not proceed her as much as she thought.

“Cosette.” She replied. “Forgive me, monsieur; I thought Messieurs Combeferre or Courfeyrac would have informed you.”

“You needn’t address them as such, mademoiselle. They do not wish it.”

“From their mouths alone is such cordiality requested and then granted.” Cosette responded and finally, Enjolras raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“My mouth is as good as theirs, you will soon find.” He informed her and she raised an eyebrow, but didn’t otherwise respond. “You may be of use by keeping watch, sleeping, or preparing cartridges.”

“I will prepare, then.” Cosette responded and Enjolras nodded without looking back at her.


	4. DEVIL BOUGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's main differences from the actual book are that it's from Cosette's perspective and Grantaire is not asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, there are lines here directly from Hapgood's Les Miserables translation's chapter called 'The Flag:Act First'. Finally a title that does not double as a paragraph.

“My nose is in tears, my friend Bugeaud, lend me thy gendarmes that I may say a word to them. With a blue capote and a chicken in his shako, here’s the banlieue, co-corico!” A song grew louder and Enjolras sat up straighter.

Cosette looked up to them in curiosity. The cartridges had long been filled, so she had placed herself below Enjolras so that she may hand him up the guns needed.

“That is Gavroche.” Enjolras commented.

“He is warning us!” Combeferre called back as Gavroche ran into view and scurried up and over the barricade.

“My gun; here they are!” Gavroche announced and people stirred back into their places at the barricade as marching was heard from the other side of the barricade.

“Would you like my carbine?” Enjolras asked the boy.

“I want a big gun!” Gavroche replied, grabbing the prisoner’s old gun. Cosette looked around, but Grantaire was nowhere to be seen.

“Who goes there?” A voice echoed from the other side. Cosette felt the voice vibrate amongst the men behind the barricade. Tomorrow had come.

“French Revolution!” Enjolras called back. Everyone held their breath.

“Fire!” All jumped at this call, some even gasped, but began to fight back against the rebounding bullets. By the end of the attack, some were wounded, but none were dead.

“Comrades!” Courfeyrac shouted. “Let us not waste our powder. Let us wait until they are in the street before replying.”

“And above all, let us raise the flag again!” Enjolras added, holding up the flag that had fallen to his feet. Cosette looked around the crowd as they all did.

“Do it yourself.” A voice cried and everyone looked over to see Grantaire with a bottle in his hand. Enjolras looked at the man, shocked as disapproving calls amounted from the others.

“A revolution needs its leader to stand for as long as possible.” Combeferre answered for Enjolras, who had hung his head when he had taken in the many eyes watching him.

“And a martyr does not encourage, but discourage.” Grantaire nodded, lifting the bottle to his mouth. Enjolras stepped over and Grantaire seemed sure that the bottle would be gone from his lips in a matter of seconds, but Enjolras continued into the wine shop without even looking at Grantaire.

Courfeyrac kept the question in the air, holding the flag himself. Cosette watched as Grantaire walked into the wine shop after Enjolras and followed him, herself. Grantaire was at the bar, pouring a glass before placing it in front of Enjolras. Then he backed off again. Cosette sat down across from Enjolras and the untouched glass that seemed to have plans to remain that way.

A loud cry was heard of “Long live the revolution! Long live the republic! Fraternity! Equality! And death!” and then there was silence. The three winced at another cry. “Long live the Republic!” Then there was shouting and shots fired.

Enjolras turned to Grantaire who was near enough to the door to see the commotion. “Is it done?” He asked Grantaire, lacking his normal composure.

“We have our martyr and the flag stands. One has died for a flag, or if you would so have it, for France.” Grantaire responded, bowing slightly at his teasing words. Enjolras winced and felt his chest tighten. He calmed his breathing, feeling as if his insides were attempting to burst. Cosette furrowed her eyebrows and took his hand, but he pulled away. “A revolutionary leader should know before the revolution starts that he will die.” Grantaire informed Enjolras, who stared at his hands that were strangling each other on the table. “The revolution is here. Have you accepted the idea of your death yet, Apollo?” Grantaire asked and Enjolras turned to glare up at him. Cosette recalled another time when that name had so reverently danced from Grantaire’s lips.

“Go sleep off your inebriety, winecask.” Grantaire chuckled sadistically and Cosette winced.

“You will die, Enjolras. That is your destiny, here and now. Others, too, will die for your cause.”

“It is all of our cause though it may not be yours.” Enjolras countered. In that moment, the body of the martyr was brought in and placed on the table between the two men. Enjolras stared in shock down at it. Cosette felt her empty stomach churn. When Enjolras looked up again, they were all watching him.

“This. This is the result of your cause.” Grantaire informed him and Enjolras stood.

“What is his name?” Enjolras demanded of those who had brought the dead man in.

“Mabeuf.” One student answered as Courfeyrac entered. Enjolras touched the dead man’s shoulder and carefully removed the coat. Then, Enjolras placed the man in a position of which one could find oneself lazily waking from. It could have been believable if it weren’t for the bloodstains. Enjolras kissed the man’s forehead.

“This is our flag now.” Enjolras held up the bloody coat. “We fight here in his name.” Enjolras announced and those who had entered with the body nodded, seeming encouraged by this thought. Then, they hurried back out, but Courfeyrac remained.

"I knew him." Courfeyrac announced. "He is not normally such a regicide. Something must have been wrong with him today. Still, I suppose he remains a brave blockhead."

"The head of a blockhead and the heart of a Brutus." Enjolras added and Courfeyrac nodded before placing his hand on Enjolras's shoulder and exiting.

“Even in the face of death, you encourage others.” Grantaire commented and Enjolras stood to rally his troops. Cosette stood as well, seeing that the prisoner was still present in this room. Without knowing much of anything about her past due to her papa's secrecy, Cosette did not want to face this man, who may or not be telling her the truth. In response, she would avoid the prisoner with Enjolras's company. The prisoner did not seem too willing to speak in Enjolras's presence.

“I know I will die. A leader enters the battle with his soul all ready sold and ready for the taking by the devil.” Enjolras looked down to Cosette and then to Grantaire with narrowed eyes. “But what of yours, citizens?”


	5. BARRICADE FREED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Enjolras does NOT decide to make the block headed (that's right; I used his words against him) decision of making Marius chief because he recognizes rightly so that Marius is slightly suicidal and could not handle directing others without their lives also being at risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotes present from chapters 'The Barrel of Powder' and 'The End of the Verses of Jean Prouvaire'.

As Enjolras finished a speech on Mabeuf’s behalf, Gavroche’s voice was heard crying, “look out!” All scrambled to their positions, but members of the guard had reached the top of the barricade. One guard was killed, but the killer was dead in an instant. Cosette heard Grantaire cry out. Another pinned Courfeyrac to the ground and yet another laughed as Gavroche discovered that the prisoner’s gun was not loaded. However, gunshots from Combeferre and another student pierced both guards, and Courfeyrac and Gavroche were saved.

“Be off with you, or I’ll blow up the barricade!” All eyes turned to where Marius was face to face with a guard. In his hands, he held a barrel of gun powder and a torch. Cosette felt her heart jump as she stared up at him, wide eyed.

“Blow up the barricade and yourself with it!” The guard responded.

“And myself also.” Marius lowered the torch to the barrel and everyone was off the barricade in a second other than Enjolras who pulled the torch out of his hands. The barricade was free.

Marius returned down to the ground where Cosette was waiting. With one glance, he ran to her, but contained himself, bowing before her. Courfeyrac jumped in between them to wrap his arms around Marius’s neck. “Here you are!” He exclaimed and was joined by the others running forth to hug Marius or shake his hand and congratulate him on his successful freeing of the barricade.

Finally, Marius was freed to rush forward and hug Cosette.

“What were you thinking?” Cosette asked as she hugged him back.

“I thought you had all ready left.” He whimpered out and Cosette pulled away to look at him.

“Here am I.” Cosette replied, swiping a hair from his face. “Have you changed your mind then? Do you wish for us to succeed?”

“I wish for you to come away with me. This is no place for you, my dearest.” Marius stared wide eyed into Cosette's eyes.

Cosette hesitated. "Why did you come here?” She asked him, furrowing her eyebrows together.

They were interrupted by a cry from the other side of the barricade. “Vive la France! Long live France! Long live the future!” A gunshot was heard and then Grantaire cried out once more as if shot himself, but the blood that covered him was not his own. He was draped over another figure, the man who had died before Marius appeared.

Then there was silence. A silence that was followed by Enjolras glancing at the prisoner with his intense glare. “Your friends have just shot you.”

Grantaire was led away from the dead body by Enjolras, himself, Cosette saw. Enjolras placed his hand on Grantaire’s shoulder and looked him in the eye as Grantaire leaned his forehead against Enjolras’s. Enjolras whispered something to the man who threw his arms around Enjolras. Enjolras seemed startled, but hugged him back, comforting the man as best as he could.

Finally, Cosette managed to look back to Marius. “If you are not here because of the republic, I urge you to leave. I cannot have you die and without any sort of inspiration, that is where you are headed.”

“You are my inspiration.” Marius replied and Cosette glanced behind him to see a young boy watching them. After a night at the barricade, Cosette had memorized each face present, but this face was new in this setting just as Marius’s face was. Upon closer observation, Cosette realized it was a woman dressed in men’s clothing and more carefully hiding her womanly figure. Cosette thought back upon this and figured that if she had hidden her curves and hair, she would’ve approached the barricade much more easily and with fewer questions aimed her way.

“Marius, that is not enough!” Cosette responded snappily, and saw Grantaire wince and enter the Corinthe out of the corner of her eye.

“Why isn’t it?” Marius asked and Cosette sighed.

“One here for another is suicidal. Ask anyone. One here for a cause makes them idealistic. Ask anyone. Marius, this is no place for a suicidal person that may end up getting others killed. That may end up more scarred than dead.” She explained and he shook his head at her.

“Cosette. May I speak with Marius?” Enjolras asked and Cosette nodded, backing away from Marius with wary eyes. Enjolras had his arm wrapped in a cloth, but it didn’t seem to be doing any good. It appeared to have been shot in the earlier hassle.

Looking over, Cosette saw the woman dressed as a man sitting close enough to listen in on Marius’s conversation. Sighing, Cosette rushed into the Corinthe, where she saw Grantaire sitting at a table watching with narrowed eyes the prisoner, who was staring back in confusion. “Are you all right?” She asked Grantaire quietly, sitting beside him and taking his hand.

“Ah, Cosette. You are the woman Marius has gone on and on about. How lovely is requited love.” Grantaire exploded into his normal wide gestures and a smile with dead eyes.

“Your friends…” Cosette attempted to redirect the conversation in a more productive direction.

“My friends are dead. And dying. Slowly one by one. They call me a cynic and do not listen to my words, when, in reality, I am a realist. We are all going to die here. Two deaths of our close friends have done nothing to convince my Apollo, my leader.” Grantaire’s voice cracked and Cosette saw tears land on his cheeks. “Will nothing convince him?”

“Monsieur Grantaire.” Cosette reached out for his hand, but he pulled away as he laughed.

“Don’t call me as such, mademoiselle. At least you have the looks of someone with a title. I am a drunkard called R. I do not need to be called ‘monsieur’ or ‘de Grantaire’ as those of some higher status are called.” Cosette took his hand in hers with a tighter grasp and wiped at the tears on his face. He stared blankly ahead.

“You are nothing less than them, Grantaire.” Cosette commented finally and his eyes flickered toward her. In them, Cosette saw a kind of dead hope that wished to fight to live again, but was afraid to do so due to prior bad experiences.

“I am a cynic, here for a man rather than a cause. How is that different than your Marius?” Grantaire grumbled.

“Marius does not only take himself here, but another as well.” Cosette explained and leaned against Grantaire.

“So?” Grantaire wiped at his eyes with the hand not occupied by Cosette’s.

“If you had a young girl following you here after you follow your Apollo, what would you do?” Cosette narrowed her eyes at him as he smirked.

“I would have the girl locked up. Only a lunatic would follow me to hell.” He raised his eyebrows at her and she sighed.

“Do you really think so lowly of yourself?” Cosette questioned in a whisper.

“No reason to do otherwise.” Grantaire commented and unraveled himself from Cosette’s clinging arms. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a potion to take to numb the pain of death’s sting.” Grantaire stood and grabbed his bottle, waving it around. “If you wish, you may join me in my misery.”

“Your drink?” Cosette guessed.

“Take my unicorns and make them horses.” Grantaire muttered.

“No thank you.” Cosette was decidedly unimpressed with his newest façade. “You know, we could use your help.”

“No. My reckless behavior for the one I love would put us all in danger.” Grantaire responded.

“Then, maybe you should leave.” Cosette suggested angrily and Grantaire raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“I needn’t lock you up, my dear, should I?” He questioned and Cosette pressed her lips together as he brought the bottle to his.

“Everyone can do with a little bit of love.” She informed him and he winced as if having been punched in the stomach as Enjolras entered. Cosette turned to Enjolras, who stopped in his tracks upon seeing her. Cosette looked down to see his arm wrapped up. Just by looking, she could see the infection oozing with puss.

“Joly should take a look at that.” She insisted and he placed his arm down by his side as if to conceal it. “Here.” She reached for it, but he pulled away.

“Your fiancé needs you. And I need to speak to Grantaire.”

“All those you need to speak to do not seem to be able to listen in the presence of a woman. All though I know this is not a judgment on their part, but on yours. Monsieur.” Cosette added the nicety at the last minute after hearing herself speak so informally to a man she barely knew. He stared after her until she sighed and left the room, sitting down with Marius.


	6. MOMENTARY BRIDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something non-canonical occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First major character death.

“They’re coming!” A voice shouted. The crowd readied themselves. Cosette took her stand below Enjolras and Marius, next to Marius’s shadow.

“Wait for it, wait for it.” Combeferre called and all obeyed in utter silence as those below prepared more guns. “Fire!” He shouted and gunshots were heard. Cosette and others quickly reloaded guns and handed them back up. As she handed another to Enjolras, he was shot again in the shoulder on the arm where he was already injured. He silently stumbled, but Cosette caught him.

As Cosette helped him right himself, she heard Marius cry out. Turning she saw that she had emerged too high above the barricade and was a perfect sitting duck. Marius had moved to guard her with his body, but his body broke in the process. “No!” Cosette yelled. Marius had sunken out of the line of fire, clutching his stomach. Cosette continued her work as tears filled her eyes.

Finally, a call erupted from the other side and the troops retreated. Cosette fell down to grab Marius as the shadow girl ran off. “Marius? Marius!” Cosette called and Marius opened his eyes. He coughed up blood and Cosette saw her tears fall onto his face.

“Cosette. Listen. Take my ring. It will protect you.” He informed her and she just stared as she shook violently, barely seeing through the tears in her eyes. Protection gained from a ring? Was he drowsy all ready?

“How?” She whimpered out, holding him in her arms.

“Just do it, Cosette, for me.” He requested. “Be my bride, at least for a moment.”

“Okay.” Cosette did as she was told and Marius gave her a small smile as his face turned whiter. The shadow returned and offered Cosette a wet cloth. Cosette placed it on Marius’s brow, knowing it would have no use against the stream flowing from his stomach.

“Don’t worry, my dear. I hardly feel a thing. And now, you can win your war. And marry.” He jerked and coughed again, blood spraying as Cosette sobbed.

“I am yours, Marius. Yours alone. You can’t die. Don’t…don’t die.”

“Don’t be a widow so young. Live again, Cosette. Love again. I love you.” He explained and breathed his last. Cosette’s cry was silent and leaned over the man, hugging him in her arms as she gagged on tears and screams.

“Wake up. Wake up, Marius, please.” Cosette felt the world around her collapse into darkness with Marius as the only sign of light. Her heartbeat was loud in her ears.

“Cosette.” A voice called and Cosette returned to her body to find it racking back and forth viciously.

“No.” Cosette whimpered.

“Cosette, come on. They’ll be back and we must be ready.” What did it matter?

“He’s gone.” Cosette pointed out and opened her eyes to see Marius's bleeding body still in her arms. She gasped, feeling her stomach churn.

“Yes. And we fight in his name. Marius who protected us from a breach of our barricade. His name will not be forgotten.” The voice finished and Cosette finally looked up to see Enjolras and Combeferre waiting. She pulled herself away from her dead and they lifted the body back into the wine shop to rest with the others.

Looking down, Cosette saw blood coating her hands and clothes. She turned to the side and barfed as she shook. The cause, she remembered. There was a reason Marius died. So that she could continue living. Did that mean leaving? No. It meant fighting on. Cosette looked around and saw Courfeyrac also had tears on his cheeks. The shadow girl stared in shock as the body was carried away. “Are you okay?” Cosette asked her and the girl turned to glare at Cosette.

“This was your fault.” She commented and spat at Cosette. The girl grabbed a gun and pointed it toward herself.

“No!” Cosette rushed forward and grabbed at the gun, but the young girl didn’t even seem to know how to work the gun. For this, Cosette was grateful. Finally, the girl pushed Cosette away and scurried into the darkness.

Cosette climbed down from the barricade, sitting outside the wine shop as she quietly sobbed. “Cosette? Cosette!” She heard a cry and looked up to see her father wrap his arms around her. “What’s wrong, Cosette? Are you hurt?” He asked and Cosette shook her head, holding onto him. Marius's blood was all over her, which explained Valjean's confusion. The ring glinted in the evening light and he finally seemed to understand. “It’s okay. It’s okay. I’ve got you.” He informed her, holding her tight in his arms. “Shall we go home, my love?”

“No.” Cosette responded. “We must fight in his name. We must…fight for the republic.”

“Cosette…” Valjean looked around at all the men drinking and mourning or watching for signs of life outside of their barricade.

“Please, papa.” Cosette looked up to beg and the man nodded slowly, his eyes hardening. He would do this for his daughter. He would protect her with all he had. She could fight for revenge and he would be her sane head, keeping her from doing anything that would get her killed.

A figure approached them and they looked up to see Bossuet. “Here.” He handed Valjean a gun. “Do you know how to shoot?” He asked.

“Yes.” Valjean answered and Bossuet seemed momentarily surprised, but hid it.

“Then use it well.” Bossuet finished and turned to accompany Joly with his drink.

“Your trust should not so easily be given.” Valjean remarked and Bossuet turned back to look from Valjean to Cosette and back.

“If Mademoiselle Cosette trusts you, the barricade does as well.” Bossuet decided. Cosette blinked and rubbed her eyes, looking around to see those who were watching were also nodding. “Monsieur?” Bossuet requested Valjean’s attention once more. “If you are so well trained with a gun, will you not show some of the rest of us?” Bossuet requested and Valjean nodded, looking at Cosette, who motioned for him to go ahead.

“Save the barricade, Papa.” Cosette begged and Valjean patted her head before going off to do as he was asked, talking with Bossuet. Alone once more, Cosette curled up inside of herself.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of her. “May I sit with you, mademoiselle?” Cosette looked up through her tears to see Grantaire. She nodded and scooted over to make room all though there was all ready plenty of it. Grantaire sat beside her and took her hand in his. Sighing, Cosette leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. There was movement on her other side and there, she saw Courfeyrac sitting beside her and taking her other hand in his. A few times, Courfeyrac would start to speak, but Grantaire’s expression told him to silence himself. Now was not the time.

Instead, the three held onto each other as they quietly dozed off for a while.


	7. SHOOT TO SCARE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fauchelevants surprise others.

When Cosette more or less awoke from her restless sleep, she was alone. Her father was speaking with Bossuet and Joly while Courfeyrac sat with Combeferre. All though it wasn’t obvious to the viewing eye, Cosette thought she saw their hands pressed together. Grantaire was not in direct sight. Cosette stood and sat below Enjolras once more.

He glanced at her and sighed. “It’s always you two.” He commented and Cosette looked back to see that Grantaire was sitting nearby, watching the two of them somewhat distractedly. He was hidden in a way that he would only be seen from the position that Enjolras and Cosette were in. “We are alone.” Enjolras muttered, staring out of the barricade.

“What?” Cosette asked, seeing that her father was watching her once more. In any other situation, Cosette would need to be accompanied by another to be speaking to an unmarried man. However, things were all ready hectic with people focused more on fixing wounds and reloading guns than spreading rumors about Cosette.

“We’re the last barricade left.” Enjolras explained meekly and Cosette’s heart began to pound.

“What do we do?” Cosette asked.

“Those who wish to must leave. Those with others depending upon them must leave.” Enjolras explained.

“But you will not force me to leave?”

“I will not force you to do anything, mademoiselle. After the death of your fiancé and your remaining here, there is nothing I would force you to do. You have remained brave. Braver than many men here.”

“My name is Cosette. If we are so near to dying, please call me such.”

“Cosette. Do you know how to shoot a gun?” He asked her and she shook her head.

“I know how to load one.”

“Yes.” He handed her a rifle and situated it properly in her arms. “And pull here.” He explained and Cosette nodded. “The kick will be harder than expected, so be careful. You do not have much muscle in your arms, so keep it by your body.” He finished and then took the gun back.

“You will not let me wield it now?”

“I teach you only so you know if you need to defend yourself. I do not plan to have you fighting with me unless absolutely needed.” Cosette nodded, understanding. She didn’t want to kill anyone.

Enjolras turned and sank down to the bottom of the barricade, tapping Grantaire’s shoulder. Grantaire rose and took Enjolras’s place.

“We are alone in this battle. The people have not stirred. All those who wish to, go from here.”

“Not I!” Voices cried all throughout the barricade. “Send away the girl!” Some voices continued and Cosette glared them down. Eventually, some were forced away from the barricade by way of dependence. Combeferre’s speech and Enjolras’s insistence persuaded them.

Enjolras headed back into the wine shop and Cosette followed. She watched quietly as he leaned against one arm on the bar, breathing roughly. “I hope someone looked at that for you.” Cosette offered and Enjolras stilled. She approached him and he looked at her.

“I am not interested in whatever you are here to offer me.”

“You think so low of me that I would think of something other than the people we fight for at a time such as this?” Cosette asked and Enjolras stared.

“Everyone’s going to die.” He informed her under his breath.

“Some may live.”

“Live in hell, perhaps.” Enjolras responded.

“Where is the idealist Marius spoke so highly of?” Cosette questioned and he winced, pressing his lips together. Tears appeared in his eyes and Cosette wrapped an arm around him.

“There is another who would comfort you. Why do you push him away?” Cosette asked, placing her chin on his shoulder.

“Grantaire is carnal. He sees physical beauty, but does not consider things with a deeper meaning.”

“Have you heard him speak?” Cosette asked as Enjolras turned slightly to hug her back. “Everything he says has a double meaning. And not always in the way you seem to assume. Listen closely and you’ll see.” She pulled away and kissed his cheek before leaving the room. In the next room over, Grantaire was fast asleep with a bottle stuck in his hand. Cosette sighed and continued out.

The sun had arrived to shine down upon the barricade in its lonely silence. The barricades were growing higher as the men waited for a return of the guards. Within an hour, everyone was back to their positions. Few words were spoken. Finally, a sound echoed across the barricade. There, standing opposite of the barricade was a cannon. “Fire!” Enjolras shouted without warning, but none was needed as all were prepared. Nothing on the other side of the barricade was hit as the men hid.

Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Bossuet began discussing the cannon. “Reload.” Enjolras called and the men did as they were told anxiously. As the cannon hit the barricade, Gavroche jumped into view on top of the barricade with the explosion behind him.

“Present!” He shouted, his arms in the air as if posing. The cannonball had done nothing more than wreck the carriage in the front. The barricade boys laughed and taunted the artillery.

Enjolras stared out at the artillery men as Gavroche conversed with Valjean and then anyone else who would listen to his orders. “Down with your heads, hug the wall!” Enjolras’s sudden shriek startled many. “All on your knees along the barricades!” Before his orders could be followed, a round of grapeshot came through.

Enjolras lifted himself over the barricade slightly, taking Cosette’s gun that she had reloaded for him. Cosette watched Enjolras rather than attempt to see out. Combeferre seemed to be attempting to convince him not to shoot at whoever he was aiming for. “Let me alone. It must be done.” Enjolras finally replied and Cosette looked up to see the solid marble man crying for once. Enjolras’s gun went off and then he turned to face his own barricade, watching as they prepared for the next round of grapeshot directed their way. “A mattress! We need a mattress!” He shouted.

Valjean stood and aimed at a mattress hanging in a window. He shot at a rope that held the mattress up and it fell outside of the barricade. After that, he exited the barricade. Cosette stared in shock, unwilling to make a noise as she stared him down, praying that he would return safely. He did so after placing the mattress over the barricade’s front.

“Your father is a remarkable man.” Courfeyrac informed Cosette as the second round of grapeshot arrived. “He shoots to scare and not to injure.” Cosette narrowed her eyes in confusion, but accepting this compliment. Her father could do no wrong.

She decided against questioning him about his past. If he did not wish for her to know, she needn’t know. She would respect his decision as he had always protected and respected hers. No matter what the prisoner had said, Cosette did not care. Her father was a good man; it did not matter if he wasn’t one in some past life.


	8. BARRICADES OF GOOD INTENTIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been getting really bad headaches, so I haven't been updating regularly. I think I'm going to start doing every other day that way I have a little more time to edit and write each chapter. Thank you for understanding and reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character deaths. Lines from the book used. Too many to figure out which chapter. Title comes from a line in the book that stands in one of those chapters where Hugo pauses the plot of the barricade to give you a history lesson.

Dead bodies surrounded the barricade on both sides. Enjolras still hadn’t left his post at the top of the barricade. His arm was wrapped to keep from bleeding out, but he refused to allow anyone to assist him further.

Courfeyrac continued calling out insults to the men with their cannon. Bossuet laughed along with him. Their cheery spirits lifted others’. Cosette remained a few feet away from Enjolras, watching as her father continued to speak with Joly and the other students. As far as Cosette knew, Grantaire was still fast asleep inside the wine shop.

Courfeyrac and Bossuet continued at loud, laughing together. Their target had changed to Enjolras, joking about his lack of a mistress. Cosette rolled her eyes, but watched as Enjolras smirked slightly. “Patria.” Enjolras muttered and Cosette pressed her lips together to keep from laughing.

“Cold as ice and bold as fire, huh?” Cosette asked him with a small smile and his smile grew, but he remained silent.

They were interrupted with another round. “Fire at the artillery men!” Enjolras ordered. By the time this attack was finished, there were much fewer artillery men, but still fewer cartridges.

“Things are going well, now.” Bossuet told Enjolras, who stayed still as he thought this through. Bossuet pushed at Enjolras’s shoulder. “Success!” He encouraged the statue, who now shook his head.

“Another quarter hour of this success, and there will not be any cartridges left in the barricade.” Enjolras responded and Cosette pressed her lips together. After hearing his words, everyone collected what they could find within the barricade and the wine shop. Cosette stood and entered the wine shop. There, she found Grantaire still fast asleep. Looking back, she saw Enjolras roll his eyes and sigh as he shook his head and continued on, looking inside for more cartridges.

“Wake up!” She shoved Grantaire out of his chair and he snorted. Looking around, she saw that the prisoner was nowhere to be seen. However, it did not look as though he escaped, but that he was let loose.

“’We dead?” Grantaire muttered and she rolled her eyes.

“Help us find cartridges so that we might not be.” She snapped and he groaned. From outside, they heard cries of a young boy. Cosette remembered Gavroche and hurried back out without noticing that Grantaire had fallen back asleep where he sat on the floor.

“They are killing my dead for me!” Cosette heard Gavroche’s joke and stepped over to where Enjolras was standing, staring shocked out of the barricade. Gavroche continued to sing as he danced around in front of the barricade. The guards were shooting at him, but Gavroche was quicker. The winces were palpable within the barricade as each shot was fired.

“Gavroche, come back!” Cosette called along with the others.

“No worries, Madame, I will save you!” He called, continuing his song. Finally, he was hit and Cosette shrieked, covering her mouth. She felt herself trembling as her face grew white. Still, Gavroche sat back up to finish his song, glaring down the guards with a smile on his face until he was hit. This grand little soul had taken flight.

Valjean and Courfeyrac rushed out to carry the child back into safety, but he was dead. They placed him on the table beside Mabeuf and redistributed the cartridges that had been collected by the child. Cosette cried as quietly as she could, noticing others that were doing the same. She had not realized the child's aim, but was grateful nonetheless.

Everyone replaced themselves upon the barricade, waiting. Courfeyrac had taken Cosette’s spot below Enjolras, so she sat with her father. She listened as he spoke with Bossuet and Joly about anything that wasn't the barricade. They spoke of doctoring, of sicknesses, of luck and of family. As Cosette listened, she laughed as Bossuet's jokes, some of which were at Joly's expense and others at the expense of their daily lives. "I like this lady. Her smile is the sun and her laughter the voice of a lark." Bossuet claimed as Cosette giggled at another of his jokes.

At midday, Enjolras ordered that the wine shop was barricaded up as well so that there was a place to fall back upon. Cosette felt her heart jump. The cartridges must have been few and any sign of surrender from the other side unlikely. “For when they breach the barricade, they must then breach the wine shop. Let us die bravely.” He nailed up the kitchen where the wounded had been placed so that it would not be entered.

“Here. You may need this.” Enjolras finally handed Cosette a gun nonchalantly, but she grinned, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the metal in her hand.

“Thank you, monsieur.” Cosette responded and watched as Enjolras entered the wine shop and looked down at Grantaire with an unreadable expression. He placed a hand gun on the man’s stomach and exited the room once more though Grantaire had not stirred.

Another attack began shortly after, Combeferre protecting one edge and Enjolras, the other. Enjolras seemed to have memorized every nook and cranny of the barricade as to protect it. As Enjolras predicted, the guard had mounted the barricade and were making their way into the safe walls. Ten times, they entered and were pushed back.

A gun pointed at Bossuet was pushed out of the way by Valjean, who finally shot a man to kill. “Feuilly!” Bossuet screeched when he was righted and shot the guard who had killed his friend. Cosette glanced around, holding the gun as taught to by Enjolras. Courfeyrac was shot down and Cosette cried out, shooting blindly at the man who had shot him. She hit him and felt her heart drop into her stomach.

Bossuet had climbed back up the barricade as they pushed back at the guard, but the guard knocked him off and he fell to the floor. He didn’t move. Cosette ran over to check on him, but Valjean reached him first as she was stopped by the crowd headed into the wine shop. “Take cover, Cosette!” Valjean shouted and Cosette looked around and shot at a man aiming for her. It didn't affect her the same way as the first time did. It was a stupid thing to do; she should have moved. Instead, she fell to the floor in pain when the bullet hit her thigh.

“Come, mademoiselle.” Combeferre had wrapped his arms around her and helped her to her feet, but was then struck thrice, falling on top of her.

“No!” Cosette shouted and heard her voice echoed by Enjolras, who punched a man as he headed for her. Combeferre's dead eyes stared down at her and she felt her eyes roll back slightly. There was no pain in them, only wonder. Cosette shut her eyes and forced herself to breath as she attempted to heave him off of her. Since Enjolras left his post, the center of the barricade caved in, collapsing on top of Joly. Cosette felt Enjolras’s hands lift her. “No! No!” She cried, looking around for her father.

She briefly saw him get shot in the arm, precisely where Enjolras was shot, she realized. Her eyes blurred over. Enjolras shoved her into a crowd of seven others and stood in front of them as an officer approached. “Don’t advance!” Enjolras shouted, aiming his gun at the man who disobeyed and was immediately shot for his actions.

Looking around, Cosette could no longer see her father. It seemed that the nine of them were left. “In here!” Enjolras shouted, pushing the eight of them toward the wine shop door as he took Cosette’s gun from her, guarding the entrance with his body as the rest entered. Once the gun was empty, Enjolras used it as a cane, batting the guards over the heads until he too, entered the building and they barred the door.

“Up! Up the stairs!” Enjolras told them and they mounted the stairs. Cosette couldn't breathe. Then they cut away at the stairs so that no other person could walk up them easily. The world spun around her. Bottles in hand, the men beat at those who climbed up through the windows; however, the guns of the officers worked faster even if they were hanging oddly into the windows. Cosette fell to the floor, rocking back and forth.

“Get under.” Enjolras pushed Cosette down beside the billiard table where Grantaire was also asleep. Enjolras pushed the table further into the corner and stepped behind it as well as the officers entered the building through the windows and by climbing the skeleton of a staircase. There was no sound. Everyone was dead. Cosette heard her heartbeat in her ears and the soft snoring of Grantaire.

Enjolras stood waiting. The guards muttered amongst themselves as Enjolras watched. He threw his gun down. “Shoot me.” Enjolras suggested, crossing his arms over his chest as if this was simply just another order given to his lieutenants. Cosette felt the world snap back into place and she jumped slightly.

“Grantaire.” She whispered, shaking the man awake with her hand over his mouth. He jumped up rather loudly, but all noise was blocked out as the officers worked together deciding on how to kill Enjolras.

“Take aim!” Grantaire whimpered and Cosette stared at him, waiting for him to do something.

“Wait!” The officer turned to Enjolras, who raised an eyebrow as if unimpressed with their ramblings. “Do you wish to have your eyes bandaged?”

“No.” Enjolras answered easily.

“Was it you who killed the artillery sergeant?”

“Yes.”

“Take a—”

“Long live the Republic! I am one of them!” Grantaire shouted as he stood. No.“Long live the Republic!” He repeated and stood beside Enjolras. No.“Finish both of us at one blow!” Grantaire exclaimed and turned to Enjolras, who was staring in shock. No. “Will you permit it?” He asked and Enjolras took his hand with a small smile. No, stop it.

“Stop!” Cosette rose as well, barely stopping from stumbling and a few members of the guard cursed. Cosette didn't even react, all though one apologized as Grantaire narrowed his eyes in cynicism.

“Any more of you down there?” A voice muttered, but was ignored.

“My name is Lady Pontmercy and I order that you release these men!” She shouted, her hands clenched in fists at her sides. Her ring burnt into her finger. "It will protect you." Marius had said. It will protect me. It will protect us. She stared the guard down, waiting as they conversed among themselves.

“Is she a marchioness?”

“If she is, we cannot shoot her.”

“Well, is she?”

“I do not remember. But nor do I wish to risk it.” Cosette heard. Suddenly, Grantaire collapsed to the floor, taking Enjolras with him. Enjolras cried out as he hit his shoulder and fell unconscious.

The soldiers looked to each other and simultaneously pulled back their guns and left the building from whatever way they had come.


	9. PRAY THAT YOU ARE BLESSED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-descriptive injuries being nursed. Mentions of hyperventilation.

Once the soldiers were outside, Cosette heard them announcing that everyone was dead. She sighed and then turned to where Grantaire was attempting to lift Enjolras’s limp body off of himself.

Cosette felt her heart beat hard against her chest as she sat down. She didn’t look at her thigh lest she faint. She focused on breathing and found herself hyperventilating. “Cosette!” She turned to see that Grantaire had been trying to get her attention. “Look, sweetheart, you need to help me get him up and to the hospital. Everything’s going to be okay, all right?” Grantaire finished and Cosette nodded, shaking as she inched her way over to the men. “Breathe, Cosette.” Grantaire ordered and Cosette attempted to slow her breathing.

Together, they managed to flip Enjolras off of Grantaire. His death grip on Grantaire’s hand was another situation however. After a few minutes, Grantaire managed to release himself and stood. He analyzed the situation. Cosette was injured. Enjolras was injured and unconscious. The stairs were gone and so were the windows.

“Cosette, do you live nearby?” Grantaire asked and Cosette thought this through.

“I-I’m across the river. On Rue Plumet. Past the Gardens.” Cosette shook her head and Grantaire sighed as he thought.

“That’s where we have to go.” Grantaire decided.

“What?”

“You have servants, yes?” Yes. Right? Yes.

“One.”

“Yes. We must go there.”

“No, please.” Cosette thought she might cry. She wanted to lay here and rest.

“One step at a time, mademoiselle. First, we must leave this building.” Grantaire looked around and found a bottle still filled and uncorked it. He walked over to Enjolras and shook the man a few times, but that did nothing. Grantaire made a face, sighing before pouring the bottle out on Enjolras’s face. Enjolras sputtered awake and looked up at Grantaire as though Grantaire would kill him.

“We must go, my fair leader.” Grantaire informed him and Enjolras stared before righting himself.

“What…?”

“Come on.” Cosette moaned and Enjolras snapped to attention. He looked down the broken stairs and then approached the window. When he was sure there were no guards watching, he looked up to see how he could mount the roof.

“I will go up. Grantaire, you lift her up to me and then follow.” Enjolras decided, having all ready scanned the height.

“The roofs are not flat, Enjolras.” Grantaire snapped, but was ignored. He muttered a curse. “Excuse me, mademoiselle.” Grantaire grumbled before lifting Cosette out the window. Cosette reached up and managed to pull herself onto the roof rather than further strain Enjolras’s infected arm. Enjolras stared at her as she glared back.

“You need to get that checked.” Cosette informed him and he sighed. Grantaire lifted himself into view.

“To the river.” Grantaire ordered and Enjolras stared.

“I live…across the river.” Cosette explained and Enjolras stared.

“I live closer.”

“You do not have a servant that can assist us.”

“Cosette can send for help.” Enjolras decided and Cosette sighed as Grantaire rolled his eyes. He fell back down into the building, but quickly emerged with a paper and an inked pen.

“Write to your servant. Have her go to Enjolras’s address.” Grantaire decided and Cosette did as she was told, writing down Enjolras’s address as he spoke it. She informed Toussaint that there were injured persons at this address, so she should bring her supplies.

“Now what?” Cosette asked Grantaire.

“We keep going. Once we have left the battlefield, I will ask some gamin to deliver it.” Grantaire explained and Enjolras nodded. Grantaire cut at the bottom of his pants and wrapped it around Cosette’s thigh. “There. At least you won’t bleed out.” He offered, looking up to her with worry in his eyes.

“Thank you, monsieur.” Cosette replied and he smirked at her.

“Okay.” Grantaire lifted Cosette in his arms again. “Lead on, Apollo.” At first, Cosette stiffened, but then she relaxed into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Closing her eyes, Cosette blocked out the cruel world as Grantaire and Enjolras climbed up and down the roofs, randomly stopping and keeping close to the roof to hide from viewers below. At one point, Grantaire went down and asked a gamin to deliver the letter. He returned with bread for the three of them to eat before continuing.

Night had fallen when they reached Enjolras’s house. Enjolras collapsed onto the bed and Grantaire unwrapped his arm. The smell alone sickened Cosette. When a knock was heard on the door, Cosette limped over to the door and opened it to see Toussaint. The woman cried out at the state of Cosette and hugged her closely.

“Come in, come in. Help us.” Cosette requested and Toussaint pulled out supplies from the bag she had toted across the city. Toussaint assisted Cosette back to the single bedroom in the back of the apartment, where Enjolras was resting.

Toussaint did all she could for Cosette and Enjolras. As Toussaint removed the bullet from Cosette’s leg, Cosette bit against the cloth in her mouth to stop from crying out too loudly. Grantaire held her hand and wiped the hair away from her face, comforting her through the pain.

Grantaire made a meal in Enjolras’s small kitchen and then reentered the kind of a bedroom. Enjolras had fallen unconscious once more as Toussaint quietly explained to Cosette how to change his bandages and apply a healing rub. According to the maid, if Enjolras had waited any longer, the bacteria would have spread too far to remove so easily. After eating, Toussaint returned home, promising to tell Cosette when her father arrived home.

Cosette had refused to go home with the woman because of the walk and because Grantaire and Enjolras would need her help. When Enjolras woke from a nightmare, he realized that Grantaire and Cosette were both curled up beside him. Neither was asleep.

“I suppose it’s good that this bed is so big.” Enjolras muttered out and the two others looked up to him.

“About that, Apollo…” Grantaire began.

“Because when I was looking for a mattress, I was offered this one by a man who had lost his wife and refused to sleep in a bed so large and empty. I was benefiting a citizen whilst obtaining a place to sleep.” Enjolras interrupted and Grantaire laughed as he listened.

“I have food for you, Enjolras. Would you like some?” Grantaire asked and Enjolras shook his head, but Grantaire left to get Enjolras the food anyway.

“You must eat.” Cosette remarked and Enjolras looked at her.

“I’m not hungry.” He responded.

“And you will remain so until the shock fully wears off, which may not occur for more than a month. Eat, Enjolras.” Grantaire explained and placed the plate down in front of Enjolras. When Grantaire sat back down again beside Enjolras, Enjolras placed his hand on the man’s shoulder.

“You would’ve died.” Enjolras stated.

“What?”

“You could have lived, but you chose to die with me.” Enjolras explained as his voice cracked and Grantaire nodded slowly. “Thank you.” Enjolras finished.

“My opinions haven’t been changed, Apollo. Merely strengthened.” Grantaire replied, looking as if he were preparing to joke with Enjolras when Enjolras glared. Enjolras didn’t glare.

“But…” Enjolras narrowed his eyes as he thought through this.

“I believe in you.” Grantaire set his lips determinedly and Enjolras’s eyes of wonder faded into darkness. He looked away and Cosette’s shoulders dropped in defeat as Grantaire winced slightly and sat down.


	10. NOSE GOES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life keeps moving with or without you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-descriptive PTSD nightmares. Excerpt from Hunchback of Notre Dame. Semi-descriptive cleaning of a wound.

Several times throughout the night, one of them would wake from a nightmare to find that they had also woken the other two. Enjolras would thrash around silently, but violently. Cosette would cry out in her sleep. Grantaire was the most difficult to wake. He would either freeze up or shake violently and begin sweating. Shaking him would cause him to cry out. Enjolras gripped his hand and squeezed, causing Grantaire to go completely slack and then slowly open his eyes. “Don’t…don’t do that.” Grantaire muttered and rolled over again.

The next morning, they were huddled close together in the middle of the bed. Comfortable, they didn’t move until they heard a knock at the door. Enjolras moaned. “The last to place their finger on their nose—” Before Grantaire could finish, Enjolras and Cosette had their fingers on their noses. Grantaire sighed and went to see who it was.

“Your father, Cosette.” Grantaire called and Enjolras scooted away from Cosette, managing to stand and pull a blanket to the floor to make it look as though he had slept there.

Valjean rushed into the room, wrapping his arms around Cosette. They both cried as they comforted one another. Enjolras and Grantaire left the room and let them be. Valjean explained that he had saved Bossuet and placed him in a hospital. Finally, it was decided that Valjean would visit daily until Cosette could return home without drawing attention to herself. Valjean thanked Grantaire and Enjolras for taking care of her before exiting the apartment.

Sighing, Cosette limped into the main room to see Enjolras and Grantaire beside one another on the sofa with their hands clasped together as they read from the same book. “So, you spoke to each other, then?” Cosette asked, sitting in the chair across from them and propping her leg up onto the arm of the sofa. They quickly pulled their hands apart. Cosette sighed.

“Bossuet is alive.” Cosette informed them and they smiled.

“I must go find him.” Grantaire stood.

“My father rescued him and placed him in the hospital.” Cosette explained.

“Then, I must also inform Musichetta.” Grantaire continued and looked to Enjolras, who smiled and nodded. Cosette limped over and sat with Enjolras, curled up under his arm. His skin was hot, but not hot enough that Cosette felt that he needed more medicine. Not yet.

“Who is Musichetta?” Cosette asked, recalling the name from some other time.

“She was Joly’s mistress shared more or less by Bossuet.”

“Shared?” Cosette asked and Enjolras looked down at her.

“Would you like me to explain to you the love making of a threesome?” He asked and Cosette felt her face flush as she looked down to the book that remained in his hands.

“Read to me?” She asked and Enjolras picked up a different book and flipped to the beginning.

"It is this day three hundred and forty-eight years, six months, and nineteen days since the good people of Paris were awakened by a grand peal from all the bells..." Multiple times, Cosette or Grantaire would find Enjolras vomiting into their chamber pot. Still, they kept silent rather than bring up the excess pain. Cosette stayed strict about his medication, though Enjolras did not seem to think it helped.

One night, Enjolras began to sweat the other two out of the bed. “This is ridiculous.” Grantaire muttered and shook Enjolras. “Wake up, mon ange.” Grantaire called as Cosette watched. Her heart began to pound against her chest.

“Why—why isn’t he waking up?” Cosette asked and Grantaire glanced up at her with raised eyebrows.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. We’ve got to…we’ve got to get him cooled off.” Grantaire decided and Cosette nodded, stripping Enjolras of the blankets. She hesitated, but then began to work away at his clothes. Grantaire jumped up.

“I will…wet rags.” Grantaire decided and Cosette sighed in exasperation at Grantaire’s clear flight, but left Enjolras in his undergarments. She unwrapped his arm and immediately gasped, shaking as she stared at the pussy wound. Clenching her jaw, she forced herself to clean the wound to the best of her ability. Tears built up in her eyes, but she fought back, maintaining her composure.

Enjolras whimpered in his sleep as Cosette cleaned it and her eyes flickered up to his face. Raising an eyebrow, she pressed down, only to find the wound oozing more puss as Enjolras yelped in pain, jumping up. “Shh.” Cosette cooed, holding him down as he sweat and breathed heavily. “It’s going to be okay.” Cosette informed him and he grabbed her hand in his.

“Woo!” Grantaire entered with the rags covering his nose. “Stinks in here.” He commented, but the smirk faded when he saw Enjolras’s arm. He cleared his throat and continued assisting Cosette. They worked all through the night, sweating and turning green, but composing themselves so that they could encourage one another.

Eventually, it was early enough that Grantaire was able fetch Toussaint. With her continued assistance, they managed to nurse Enjolras back to a normal temperature. He stayed unconscious through most of it, but all for the better, they figured.

Though they hadn’t slept through the night, they refused still to sleep through the day. Instead, Cosette and Grantaire kept a close watch on Enjolras to be sure he stayed safe in his infected fever. When Enjolras had fallen back asleep for the night, Cosette climbed into Grantaire's arms. "I smell." He fretted and Cosette shook her head, shoving her face into his chest as she calmed herself down. The fever was miniscule at this point, though it came and went. Enjolras was getting better-they were sure of it.

Soon, a daily routine had begun, starting with the three of them being woken by Valjean’s arrival. They would eat breakfast and Enjolras would read to them as Grantaire washed the dishes or vice versa. Cosette would remain cuddled up to whoever was reading, checking up on Enjolras’s wound and health while she was at it. Once Bossuet was healed, he would visit with Musichetta on his arm; a woman that Cosette found she quickly became friends with. Toussaint would arrive sometime afternoon to check up on Cosette’s and Enjolras’s wounds. After making supper, Grantaire would leave. The first few times, he would bring back things for Cosette and himself from their homes or from the markets. Then, he would bring back food. Then, he returned around midnight, drunk.

The first few times Grantaire had come home drunk, Cosette persuaded Enjolras that Grantaire’s actions were a way of coping, similar to Enjolras’s habit of getting lost in books. But when Enjolras had returned to work and to his studies to avoid the thoughts of infection and death, he saw Grantaire as he truly was—a drunkard.

Finally, one morning, Grantaire awoke to Enjolras’s arm holding him close. Grantaire could sense that Cosette and Enjolras were awake, but he remained silent due to a headache. “Grantaire. If you ever come home drunk again, I will not let you in.” Enjolras finally announced and Grantaire winced, pulling away from Enjolras.

A knock at the door and Grantaire grumbled that he would get it. “I don’t think my father believes you.” Cosette remarked when Enjolras threw the blanket onto the ground as he stood for the third week in a row. Valjean entered and Cosette smiled at him, hugging him as he sat beside her.

They spoke of Marius and of the barricades and of life before and after. Cosette explained the ring and mentioned the prisoner’s words, but Valjean ignored the hinted request for an explanation. When Cosette had asked Enjolras of the prisoner’s whereabouts, he had informed her that a barricade boy had killed him, but refused to speak more on the subject.

“When you can come home, we shall go to England at last.” Valjean explained. “We shall get away from this life here amongst nightmares.”

“But…” Cosette stopped herself and glanced at her father, who seemed surprised at her hesitant response. “I wish to remain with my friends, here.” Cosette finished and Valjean’s eyes grew dead.

“To marry?” He asked and Cosette looked out at the living room where she knew Grantaire and Enjolras were sitting.

“No. I don’t know. Maybe.” Cosette stuttered out and Valjean narrowed his eyes at her. “Can…can we stay, papa?” Cosette requested and Valjean stared her down before finally nodding. “Oh, thank you!” Cosette wrapped her arms around him and he finally smiled.

“Whilst you remain here, will you need money?” Valjean asked.

“Enjolras and Grantaire work.” Cosette responded. Enjolras had quit school due to the fact that his school assumed him dead. Instead, he began work at a bookshop. He continued his studies in silence and gained money for the three as well. Grantaire continued his usual work across the city, teaching performers to dance or box. Grantaire had also found Cosette a cane that she would use as an assist while she kept house.

“And they do not mind caring for you as well?”

“They treat me as one would treat a sister, papa.” Cosette answered, squeezing his hand in hers.

“So I can trust you to remain safe with them should anything happen to me?” Valjean remarked and Cosette’s eyes widened.

“What would happen to you?” She questioned warily.

“I am old, Cosette. And soon will be gone.”

“No, you will live. Forever and ever with me, papa.” Cosette answered hastily.

“Cosette, do you not wish to marry?” Valjean asked and Cosette shook her head slowly.

“The one I love has died.” She answered and Valjean sighed.

Thus continued their arrangement.


	11. SONGLESS LARK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canonical death in a non-canonical way.

One day, Cosette woke to silence. After another fitful night, she realized that she had her arms wrapped around Enjolras and her hand grasped in Grantaire’s. Looking up, she saw Grantaire’s other hand in Enjolras’s hair. She sat up and stretched, wondering where her father was.  
“He’s probably fine. Maybe he’s gotten a late start.” Enjolras suggested as he cleaned up after breakfast. Grantaire was lying on the couch, mindlessly sketching something.

“What if he’s sick?” Cosette asked.

“He’ll get over it.” Grantaire replied and Cosette glared at him. He sighed and stood. “I will go check for you, mademoiselle.” He offered with an exaggerated bow.

“Thank you, monsieur.” Cosette replied and he kissed her hair before going to do as he said. Enjolras entered the room and sat where Grantaire had been previously. He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the sketch Grantaire had created.

“What is it?” Cosette asked him and Enjolras held up the picture for her to see. It was Cosette. Cosette smiled slightly.

“Perhaps we can create in him a new habit.” Enjolras suggested and Cosette's grin widened.

Enjolras returned home first that evening, massaging his arm after throwing painting supplies down onto the table. “Ooh.” Cosette smiled and limped over to help him set up the canvas and paints. By the time they had finished, Grantaire still wasn't home. 

"Maybe, they just, got lost in conversation." Cosette suggested and Enjolras remained silent as he stared forward. Cosette continued reading to him.

When he finally entered, Cosette jumped up with a smile. “Surprise!” She shouted and he gave her a small grin in return. She had all ready caught onto his sadness. A bottle of wine hung from his hand and Enjolras narrowed his eyes at it, taking it from the man. Then, Enjolras led him to the canvas. Grantaire stared at it blankly. “What’s wrong? Did you learn anything of my father?” Cosette asked and Grantaire pressed his lips together.

“Your house was robbed last night by a group known as Patron-Minette. Your father’s body was found amongst the ruins after the building was burned.” Grantaire explained and Cosette froze in the silence. "Cosette?" Grantaire asked, turning to face her with glistening eyes. Enjolras's arms wrapped around her, pulling her onto his lap on the sofa.

"Come, love. Say something." Enjolras whispered against her hair and Cosette gasped out a sob. Enjolras tensed around her and Cosette looked over to see Grantaire staring down at them. She reached for him and he sat beside her, placing his hand on each of their shoulders. With the touch of his hand, she realized that she was shaking with quiet sobs. The two men comforted her as well as they could. They held her and fed her and read to her as she cried herself out and then sat limply on the couch. 

They sat in the silence of the night. Somehow, Grantaire had managed to pour glasses of wine for them each. Cosette's and Enjolras's remained untouched. Nobody was sleeping, but anyone outside of the house would not have known better. 

"Drink is not always the best distraction." Cosette heard Enjolras whisper to Grantaire, who sighed as he placed his arm around Enjolras's shoulders.

"There are many people in this world." Grantaire paused and looked to Cosette, who was staring blankly into space, and Enjolras, who was glancing worriedly from Grantaire to Cosette. "Many people... And of these people, there is a certain percentage that go without. It makes them feel more virtuous." Grantaire added as if he were actually receiving responses from the marble man and his songless lark. "Anyway, your father was one of these people." Enjolras shot Grantaire a warning look. "Everything he did was to benefit another. Before meeting one, I claimed there was no god. After meeting your father, I do believe that your father is not truly dead-or however the religious put it- he is happy. After all that your father did, now, he is happy, Mademoiselle Cosette, and I urge you to be happy for him." Grantaire finished and all was silent. 

Finally, Cosette sniffed and sighed, "Thank you." Enjolras pulled Grantaire closer. “Paint him?” Cosette asked Grantaire, who looked from her to Enjolras and back.

“I’m…I’m not that great of an artist." Cosette sensed Enjolras giving Grantaire a flat expression. They had all seen the sketch that morning. "But I will try. For you, mademoiselle.” Grantaire decided, standing and lighting a few candles.

“What of Toussaint?” Cosette asked Grantaire, who didn’t look at her as he surveyed the canvas. He simply shook his head. Cosette was devastated to learn that she was too tired and emotionally over driven to cry for the woman who was once her best friend. Her only friend.

“What will become of me?” Cosette whispered and Enjolras looked down at her.

“You will stay here. Unless you do not wish it.” Enjolras informed her and she tightened her grip on his arm.

“Thank you, monsieur. You are a good friend.” Cosette informed him and he looked over to Grantaire, who had glanced at them, but quickly looked back to his canvas. Cosette watched as he began to create upon the canvas.


	12. SCANDAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can catch up with life eventually, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PTSD nightmares. I promise, next chapter will have a visible plot line again.

“We are engaged to marry.” Musichetta said, holding onto Bossuet’s arm as she stopped herself from bursting into excitement.

“This is wonderful!” Cosette claimed, placing her hand on the lady’s. Musichetta smiled back.

“Now, perhaps, I can do something with my life. You know, as I was,few would hire me. But now, once I am married, there will be more options open for me.” Musichetta informed her, a confident grin across her face.

“Work?” Cosette tilted her head in wonder.

“Factory work, I suppose.” Musichetta replied, the smile on her face fading. Bossuet took her hand and Cosette looked over to see Enjolras staring blankly forward as Grantaire placed his hand on Enjolras’s shoulder.

“Grantaire, a little lark has claimed that you paint now, eh?” Bossuet changed the subject.

“Indeed.” Grantaire replied, looking to the floor after winking at Cosette, who grinned in return.

“We must see a painting!” Musichetta insisted. “Is it true that they are selling?”

“I have yet to be commissioned, but there are some buying.” Grantaire nodded.

“Let us see!” Musichetta demanded impatiently. Grantaire entered their bedroom and reentered the living room with a picture of Enjolras and Cosette curled up together as Enjolras read.

“Marvelous!” Bossuet remarked.

“Beautiful!” Musichetta exclaimed.

“And the bookkeeper, Enjolras? De Andre, oui?” Bossuet asked and Enjolras nodded.

“It is going well, my friend. My apprenticeship should eventually turn to ownership if we are successful.” Enjolras explained. “And what of your work with the magicians? I’ve seen the posters and heard good things.”

“Indeed. We get many customers. Musichetta’s fortune telling is entrancing. Perhaps, she could give you a read?” Bossuet laughed with sly look to Musichetta.

“Money, first.” Musichetta claimed and they all chuckled.

Despite the façade they displayed for Bossuet and his fiancée, they were pained inside, just as they suspected Bossuet may be. They were woken by one another at night. Cosette would cry out for her father only to wake and find that she wouldn’t be seeing him again. He died over and over again in her dreams, in all the ways in which the barricade boys had died and more.

Enjolras would have days where he couldn’t go to work. He would be woken for breakfast, but he wouldn’t get out of bed. Eventually, Cosette would drag him into the living room and read to him as he stared forward. Then he would break down into a pitiful remnant of a speech in which he realizes that his friends are dead. “Because of me,” he would often claim, but Cosette would remind him of his own words. “Each man there was there for the cause. Enjolras, you were simply another man present.”

Grantaire would wake in the night to pull away from Enjolras’s or Cosette’s grip and lash out at them. Sometimes, he would wake only to stand in the corner of the room with a cane or another object for defense as he shook and waited for an attacker that had come more than a month ago. “I could’ve helped. I could’ve done something.” Grantaire insisted as he sobbed in the man-made cradle between Enjolras and Cosette. “You could’ve died too. Then we wouldn’t have you here to help us.” “We need you here.” They encouraged him as he nestled into their arms.

There were still nights in which one, or all of them could not sleep at all. One would stay up, watching the door, or distracting themselves with a book or paint. Singing didn’t help because it reminded them of Gavroche. Drinking had long ago failed at helping due to the memories of their friends drinking together, though Grantaire still occasionally relapsed.

“Grantaire, where did you live before the barricades?” Cosette asked him on one of these such nights as he painted a portrait of a man who had bought one.

“In an apartment beside a café in which our friends often met.” Grantaire responded gruffly. This was the first mention of their friends or the barricades since the barricades had fallen.

“Do you live here now?” Cosette questioned on and Grantaire looked over to Enjolras, who simply raised an eyebrow.

“I have sold my apartment.” Grantaire informed them, not making eye contact.

“And what of the money?” Enjolras asked, not letting Grantaire drop the conversation despite his obvious yearning to do so.

“I suspect that we should buy a home with it.” Grantaire offered and Enjolras nodded slowly.

“Are we scandalous?” Cosette asked and Enjolras choked on his cup of water.

“What?” Grantaire yelped.

“Are we scandalous?” Cosette repeated, furrowing her eyebrows together.

“Where would you get that idea?” Enjolras coughed out.

“Musichetta said—”

“Oh, that woman.” Grantaire muttered and Cosette narrowed her eyes at him.

“That woman said that she couldn’t work because she was unmarried and yet lived with a man and that was considered scandalous.”

“Um, your presence within the house of two men would be considered…suspicious. But I have claimed you to be Grantaire’s sister and therefore, my flat mate.” Enjolras answered.

“My sister? Why, she’s as beautiful as you! Why not claim her as your own sister?” Grantaire joked and Enjolras narrowed his eyes at him.

“You have similar complexions. And you are both beautiful in your own ways.” Enjolras concluded and they were all silent. For once, Grantaire didn’t have something to say in return.

“How do I find a husband?” Cosette asked and both men flushed in turn.

“Are you offended by the word ‘scandalous’?” Enjolras asked Cosette, who looked down.

“I don’t know. Should I be?” She asked.

“By remaining here, you are not doing anything scandalous. People may make up stories about you, but that is all they are. Stories. Lies.” Enjolras explained and Cosette nodded.

“I don’t care for lies.”

“Nor do I, dear.” Enjolras responded.

"I do wish for a job, however."

"If you can remain home, you should do so." Enjolras narrowed his eyes at her and she sighed. "Though I will help you find a job if that is what you wish." He finished when he saw her face. She lit up.

"I thought it was impossible for a single woman." Cosette commented and Enjolras pressed his lips together.

"Perhaps you can work as a seamstress." He offered and looked up to see what she thought of this. She smiled back. 

“Did Bossuet and Joly love each other?” Cosette asked and Enjolras sighed as Grantaire chuckled.

“They cared deeply for one another. So much so that Joly let Bossuet live with him.”

“Care in the same way Bossuet cares for Musichetta?” Cosette questioned on.

“I suppose you would have to ask them.” Enjolras answered quickly as Grantaire smirked at him.

One night, they were woken by Enjolras screaming. Grantaire lashed out as Cosette calmly lit a candle. Grantaire grabbed Enjolras’s hands as they flailed about and tried to comfort him. Enjolras finally stopped screaming, but his eyes remained wild as he stared around the room, reaching for both Grantaire and Cosette before he began to sob in the realization that they were practically all he had left. Grantaire leaned over him, smoothing Enjolras's hair back and whispering lulling words against his forehead as Enjolras began to calm down. Cosette held his hand in hers.

Finally, he relaxed and Cosette blew out the candle, but they were interrupted by his voice not even a minute later. “I can’t sleep.”

So, they entered the living room where Enjolras curled up beside Grantaire and Cosette sat across from them, pretending to read as her eyes glazed over.

“We are a bit of a scandalous crew, aren’t we?” Grantaire commented as he played with Enjolras’s hand.

“No!” Enjolras replied.

“Mon ange, we all sleep in the same bed.”

“Nothing happens.” Enjolras replied and Grantaire sighed. Cosette looked up to see Grantaire with his lips pressed to Enjolras’s temple. Cosette felt a pang in her heart. She stood and sat down beside Grantaire, leaning her head against his shoulder. He placed his hand in her hair, running his fingers through it. Cosette closed her eyes and took his hand in hers.


	13. ALL THE SAME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pushed away and drawn to the heat of love, as to the heat of fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PTSD nightmare described.  
> So, I thought there would be 16 chapters, but I'm beginning to think there might be more.

The roof was coming down. The walls were caving in. Everything was moving as the guns fired at the building. Cosette heard Enjolras in her ear, shouting something, but she couldn’t hear. Couldn’t hear. And suddenly all was dark and her ears popped.

Cosette jumped up, crying out to see Enjolras curled up in a ball beside her on the bed, shaking as he muttered to himself. Everything was dark and quiet. The building was intact and they were safe. Cosette lit the lamp and woke Enjolras, who cried out as his eyes flew open. He gasped for air and looked around the room.

“What? Where’s…where’s Grantaire?” He asked and Cosette looked over to see that he wasn't in his usual spot on the bed.

“I don’t know. You were shaking.” Cosette replied and Enjolras looked around, slowly maintaining his composure.

“Is he safe?” Enjolras squeaked as tears filled his eyes. Cosette cradled him in her arms.

“I’m sure he’s fine, Enjolras. He’s probably taking a walk. He probably couldn’t sleep.” Cosette doubted this, figuring that he had gone to a more comforting toxin.

“Why didn’t he wake us?”

“We’ve all had trouble sleeping. If we are able to handle it without awaking another, we tend to do so.” Cosette explained and brushed the hair from his eyes. He took her hand and held it to his mouth, kissing it. He looked to her and brushed a tear from her eye.

“We are okay.” He informed her and she nodded, sniffing. “Don’t leave me.” Enjolras commented and Cosette shook her head.

“Of course not.” Cosette responded, but lay back down. He scooted his way up to the pillow and placed his head next to hers. With his eyes closed, Enjolras nuzzled his cheek against Cosette’s. She continued running her fingers through his hair as he pulled himself up and kissed her. Cosette gasped slightly and froze, but he just curled back up beside her, his arm wrapped around her waist as he fell back asleep.

Cosette awoke the next morning, alone. She stretched and looked around to see a blanket on the floor. She didn’t understand why, but Enjolras continued this habit of keeping up pretenses for no one but themselves.

When she entered the living room, she saw Enjolras sifting through papers and looking out the window every few seconds. “Lose something?” Cosette asked.

“Grantaire.” Enjolras commented, looking back to her.

“Still not home?” Cosette narrowed her eyes and Enjolras sighed, suddenly halting all movement.

“I need to tell you, Cosette. Mademoiselle. I am sorry for overstepping our boundaries last night. I assure you it will never—”

“I didn’t mind.” Cosette interrupted and Enjolras’s eyes widened as she blushed. “But I worry for Grantaire.” She continued and he nodded.

“I’m going to check the taverns.” He muttered out, grabbing a coat just as the door opened. They both looked over to see Grantaire rubbing his eyes as he stumbled into the room, followed by a horrible smell. He looked at them both, waved and then collapsed onto the couch, asleep.

Cosette looked up to Enjolras, whose jaw was working as he stared intensely down at the sleeping man. Finally, he contained himself and exited into the kitchen. Cosette remained where she was, knowing that face all too well. Enjolras came back into the room with a smug confidence as he dumped a jug of cold water onto Grantaire, who woke up thrashing and crying out.

“How dare you enter my house drunk!” Enjolras bellowed and Grantaire blinked, looking around in shock as Enjolras placed the jug down on the table between them. Grantaire shook his head, sending water flying everywhere, but mostly on Enjolras, who pressed his lips together and closed his eyes as he forced himself to calm down.

“Your house? I remember paying a good sum of money to keep this apartment running!” Grantaire snapped as he removed his shirt and vest. Cosette blushed slightly, looking away.

“That is not what is currently in dispute.” Enjolras yelled, throwing a blanket at him.

“Well, what is?” Grantaire wrapped the blanket around himself and stood, glaring Enjolras down with his own tired intensity that somehow matched Enjolras’s.

“You, drunk!” Enjolras hissed.

“So, nothing new.” Grantaire scoffed and Cosette watched as Enjolras’s hands clenched into fists.

“We were worried about you, Grantaire.” Cosette interjected and Enjolras sighed, looking away from them all, still trying to calm himself down.

“You knew where I was.” Grantaire argued easily and Cosette narrowed her eyes.

“When the options are dead or drunk and the better option remains drunk, there is something horribly wrong!” Enjolras declared and Grantaire cursed at him, making Cosette wince.

“So what, Enjolras? Are you going to kick me out? Finally? We’ve all waited eagerly for the day to come.” Grantaire concluded and Enjolras shook his head as he ground his teeth together.

“You aren’t going anywhere.” Enjolras informed him and Grantaire narrowed his eyes at him. Enjolras paced back and forth as Grantaire shook with rage. And possibly coldness.

“Who are you to say what I do?”

“We both know exactly what I am to you! An idol. You could never leave me behind.” Enjolras remarked and Grantaire’s jaw dropped as Enjolras walked around the table, grabbing the blanket where Grantaire was holding it together and pulling him forward. “What does the drink give you that we could not? Huh?”

“A distraction!” Grantaire replied, his face flushed as he fought away from Enjolras. Cosette saw his eyes shining, but remained where she was on chair across from them.

“From what?”

“You!”

“I thought I was the distraction.”

“Oh you who hold yourself so highly, watch how you fall.” Grantaire teased, backing away and Enjolras bit his lip. “From what would you be a distraction?” Enjolras fumbled for words. “From the failed revolution? From the deaths of our friends?” Enjolras winced. “No. You are the reminder of that.”

“Then what is it that keeps you coming back here?” Enjolras spat back and Grantaire paused, breathing roughly for a minute. He looked from Cosette to Enjolras once more with broken eyes that hid a secret, hurting love.

“All the same.” Grantaire informed him and Enjolras looked away. Cosette saw his eyes shine as well as his composure failed him.

“And yet, sleeping beside us is not enough? Do you need more so badly?” Enjolras questioned, stepping closer to Grantaire, who tensed up, turning away. Still, Enjolras held Grantaire’s shoulders to stop him from escaping. Finally, Grantaire looked back at him with those same broken eyes.

“Yes.” He hissed and Enjolras blinked, staring. Cosette was shaking in the tension until Enjolras leaned forward and kissed him. Grantaire gasped, but placed his hands on Enjolras’s shoulders as if to push him away.

“Take more, then.” Enjolras muttered and Grantaire gripped him back into a hug, leaning his forehead against Enjolras’s shoulder as he shook.

Cosette stared in confusion and stood to leave the room, but was stopped by Enjolras. “No, Cosette.” He called and reached for her. She stepped forward and took his hand in hers. Still holding Grantaire, he leaned over and kissed her. “You are both mine, now.” He informed them and Grantaire gave a nervous chuckle.

“How readily you claim us as your mistresses without the consideration of all that Bossuet, Musichetta and Joly went through.”

“They were quiet. That is all we need be.” Enjolras explained, rubbing his thumbs over Cosette’s cheeks. Grantaire turned in Enjolras’s arms as Enjolras let them both go. With an extended hand, Grantaire gave Cosette a small smile. “This may be a lot to take in, but will you have us, Cosette?” He asked her and she nodded slowly before throwing herself into Grantaire’s arms.

He gently kissed her forehead and she muttered out, “You smell awful.” He laughed, but then realized that Enjolras’s glaring attention was back on him.

“No kisses when you drink.” Enjolras decided and turned to get ready for work, not having enough time for breakfast.


	14. PERSEPHONE AND THE GAMINS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosette runs into a familiar face and a reminding face.

After they had both left, Cosette began once more, cleaning house. She stepped outside and realized that there was a small planter in front of Enjolras’s apartment. With a smile, Cosette skipped back inside and found some money.

Off she went to the market to find some flowers. When Enjolras and Grantaire first learned that she went to the market alone, they had stared her down with equally angry and hesitant expressions. However, they said nothing and Cosette had yet to come across a problem.

In the market, Cosette found a boy selling flowers. When he saw her, he grinned, showing his browning teeth. “’Ello.” The boy called and Cosette smiled, approaching him. “Flower for a sou?” He asked and Cosette felt her bottom lip tremble as she remembered another messy little boy.

“Here you go.” She leafed out the money for the flowers and the boy giggled as he grabbed at the money and pushed the cart toward her so that she could pick out what she wanted. Cosette watched the boy grin in delight as he counted the money. When he saw her watching, his smile faded slightly.

“I’m not giving it back.” He commented and she shook her head.

“Of course not.” Cosette replied and began choosing her flowers.

“All dis for weeds?” The boy asked in earnest.

“For flowers.” Cosette corrected and the boy smirked.

The boy waved as Cosette walked back away. As she walked, a woman ran into her. The woman stopped for a moment, glared Cosette down, but then ran off, leaving Cosette to pick up the flowers that had spilled. Still, Cosette paused. That woman looked vaguely familiar. She was skinny and her eyes sunken in. Her hair was fair, but dirty. Cosette gasped, dropping the flowers once more. Marius’s shadow.

“You okay?” A voice called and Cosette looked up from where she was kneeling on the floor to pick up the flowers once more. The boy from before was staring down at her in confusion.

“Um.” Cosette muttered out and the boy got down, helping her pick up the flowers. Then he held out his hand to help her up. Cosette warily took it, feeling her body shake and her eyes fill. The boy narrowed his eyes at her and shoved the flowers into her hands.

“Beware the gamins, pretty lady.” The boy commented and skipped off to his cart once more.

Shaking, Cosette strolled on home. Once there, she drank some water to calm herself down and eventually managed to step back outside to plant the flowers in the planter. However, she headed in rather early, feeling as though she was being watched.

Grantaire arrived home early. Upon entering and smelling whatever Cosette was cooking up, he smiled, the weary look in his eyes disappearing. He wrapped his arms around Cosette’s waist. “It appears that flowers have grown in our planter. Perhaps a certain Persephone has visited.”

“Apollo and Persephone? What shall we call you, my dear Grantaire?” Cosette asked, turning in his arms to place her hands on his cheeks.

“Dionysus.” He replied without hesitation and Cosette hummed her disapproval before kissing him lightly.

Soon after, Enjolras entered the room and sat down at the table, yawning. Grantaire assisted Cosette in serving he food and then they sat down, Grantaire next to Enjolras and Cosette next to Grantaire.

The three exchanged pleasantries about their days, and Cosette explained the girl that she had seen in the market. “Cosette.” Enjolras stopped as he thought this through. “Though I have no power over what you do and will not exert any such force, I would be extremely grateful if you were to stop going to the market alone. There are dangerous people out there.” Enjolras explained and Cosette blinked.

“Then, I suppose one of you will have to remain home to walk with me each day. I cannot stay holed up in this house for as long as you suppose.” Cosette replied and Enjolras nodded his understanding.

“Just, please. Be careful, darling.” Enjolras reminded her and Cosette nodded. There was a moment of silence.

“If…” Grantaire paused and then sighed. Cosette leaned her head against his shoulder. Enjolras looked up to Grantaire with expectant eyes.

“What?” Enjolras asked and Grantaire stayed silent. “Speak freely, R.”

“If you knew why I wished to die, why did you allow me to do so?” He questioned and Enjolras gulped, looking down at his food again.

“I would’ve done nothing different.” Enjolras concluded and Cosette felt Grantaire tense. She placed her hand on his chest as if to stop him from moving. “If all my friends were dead and one alone remained that I could not save, I would readily die with them. At that time, I did not know what I would be without my friends. Though, I suppose I do now.” Enjolras glanced over at the painting of Courfeyrac and Combeferre.

“We are your friends.” Cosette whimpered and Enjolras’s head snapped over to look at her.

“You two are much more than that.” He replied and kissed her forehead. He looked to Grantaire, who was positioned beside her. “Do you forgive me, Grantaire?” Enjolras asked him.

“For what?” Grantaire replied, a content expression plain on his face.

“For blowing up at you. Saying things that I should not have and did not mean this morning.”

“Of course.” Grantaire smiled back and Enjolras kissed his hand. After cleaning up supper, they sat down in the living room as usual. Grantaire sat in front of his canvas and Enjolras read aloud from his book.

A knock was heard on the front door, and Cosette looked to Enjolras. He stood to answer it. Cosette heard muffled voices until Enjolras entered the house again with a letter. “For you.” He handed it to Cosette. She warily took it, wondering who could possibly be in contact with her.

As she read through it, Enjolras and Grantaire waited. Finally, she gasped and they both looked up quickly. “I have inherited a large sum of money from my father.” She looked up to Enjolras and Grantaire, who stared in shock.

“Of course!” Enjolras smiled.

“Shall we buy a larger house, then?” Cosette smiled back, looking up to them.

“As the owner of money and with that ring,” Enjolras pointed to the ring that named her Marius’s wife that had scarcely left her finger, “you could very well start your own life.” He informed her. “There is nothing that demands you stay tied to us.”

“Are you asking me to leave?” Cosette question, her eyes pricking with tears.

“Of course not!” They both yelled simultaneously.

“But, if it is what you wish…to marry and obtain a job. Bear children.”

“Not without you.” She replied, staring them both down and then blushing, looking away. “Forgive me.” She muttered under her breath.

“No reason to, mademoiselle.” Grantaire promised and Cosette warily looked up to him. “If you so wish, we shall obtain a house large enough for the three of us. You may remain my sister and…” Grantaire smirked, tilting his head as he looked to Enjolras, who stared back blankly. “Marry Enjolras.”

“What?” Enjolras interceded and Cosette blushed once more.

“It would assure our remaining together without the presence of a scandal. You can get a job and as for children…” They turned bright red and Grantaire chuckled. “We’ll see to it later.”

“It is rather brilliant.” Cosette furrowed her eyebrows and Grantaire’s smile grew as he leaned.

“I feel as though I haven’t known you long enough.” Enjolras commented.

“Oh, please. She was engaged to Marius within…how long?”

“Three years!” Cosette glared at him accusingly and he gave her a flat look.

“Where you actually spoke to each other.” Grantaire clarified and Cosette looked down.

“Two months.” She decided and Grantaire pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. Enjolras gave them a small grin and wrapped his arm around Cosette’s shoulders once more as he continued reading.


	15. THE SHADOW EMERGES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start moving right along and are interrupted by a memory becoming present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of this chapter's metaphors and allusions, so I'm going to explain. Fantine had to cut her hair off and so did a certain 'shadow' that Cosette now has the chance to assist. The appearance of flowers equals a certain 'shadow'...I don't know why yet, but I'm sure someone can come up with some deep meaning.

Within a month, they had fully relocated to a more habitable home. No comment was made as they all jumped into the same bed at night. There were rooms in which pretenses were upheld. Grantaire had a room with a cheap bed that remained fairly untouched and storage space for his paintings. Cosette had a room as well, though she didn’t bother with the bed. Instead, she used it for her clothes and trinkets and things.

She stood and stretched, walking past the kitchen to enter the living room, but halted when she saw Enjolras’s hand on Grantaire's cheek. Enjolras muttered something before leaning in and kissing Grantaire. Grantaire placed his hands on Enjolras’s arms, slowly making his way to Enjolras’s cheeks. Cosette entered the kitchen and sat down, waiting for them to notice her. Enjolras pulled away slightly, but Grantaire leaned forward and kissed him again. Enjolras’s eyes fell on Cosette and he chuckled against Grantaire’s lips.

“Cosette. Forgive us.” Enjolras commented and Grantaire pulled away, leaning against the counter.

“No forgiveness necessary. You two are very handsome.” Cosette decided, tilting her head slightly. Grantaire snorted out a muffled laugh and Enjolras backhanded him in the stomach.

“Is there anything you would like, Cosette?” Enjolras approached her, and she giggled, blushing as his arms wrapped around her waist and his lips pressed to her temple.

In reality, Cosette was hungry. However, Grantaire didn’t seem to entirely believe her and Enjolras was distracting her. She turned in Enjolras’s arms and kissed him, holding his cheeks in her hand. With her other hand, she reached out in the general direction in which she could hear Grantaire giggling. Soon, she felt Grantaire’s hand encompass hers and then his lips against it. She pulled away from Enjolras to pull Grantaire into their group hug. At first, he kissed Enjolras, but Cosette greedily forced her way between them and kissed Grantaire herself. Enjolras sighed as he leaned his chin against Cosette’s shoulder, running his hands through Grantaire’s hair. Cosette gripped at Enjolras’s hair and he groaned before pulling away from them.

“Work. We have to go to work.” He informed them, but Cosette pulled him in for one more kiss.

“Go then, monsieur.” Cosette patted his cheeks and he grinned at her.

“I have decided to go to the registration office and the chapel to see about getting us married.” Enjolras informed her as she stepped around them to make breakfast. She beamed back at them as Grantaire chuckled.

“Shall it be an official wedding, then? For the lady?” Grantaire asked and Cosette’s eyes widened. She thought back to another wedding that was planned and yet, never carried out.

“We haven’t the money.” Enjolras countered and Cosette’s eyes dimmed. Enjolras noticed however. “If it is what you wish, mademoiselle, we can arrange it.” Enjolras decided and Cosette smiled once more, her eyes crinkling.

After the normal household chores were finished, Cosette stepped outside of her house and looked around. Perhaps she should obtain a cat. Then, she would have some company around the house during the day.

Cosette spent the day window shopping. She looked in at the dresses as beautiful women, far wealthier than she, tried on the beautiful gowns. Looking at the layers, Cosette imagined that twirling in one would feel delightful as she stood inside of the circle.

When it began to rain, Cosette rushed off home, knowing that the men would not be happy if she got sick due to window shopping. In front of her house, Cosette saw flowers dandelions growing up from the planter in the window. She smiled, but then heard a rustling in the bushes.

Cosette snapped her head around to see Marius’s shadow staring out at her, shivering. There were dark circles under the girl’s eyes, but that was the only sign of color on her face. Her skin was attached to nothing but bone and covering it was a thin dress with tears in it. The hair that Cosette remembered tumbling out from beneath a hat was cut short to her scalp. Cosette’s face fell as the girl sighed and took a step forward. “Please, mademoiselle. Help me?” She asked and Cosette nodded quickly, gesturing for the woman to follow her into the house.

Cosette was shaking as she placed her coat on the coat hanger and then hurried into the kitchen to put a tub of water over the stove. “Come with me.” Cosette insisted and the girl didn’t make eye contact as she followed. “Put these on.” Cosette handed her some warmer, drier, and cleaner clothes and the woman warily took them, glancing up for a split second before nodding at the floor.

Cosette exited the room to give the gamin some privacy and stood in the kitchen, staring into space as she thought through what had just happened. A gamin was in her house. In her room. Cosette burst back into action, beginning supper and making extra for the woman.

When Cosette turned again, she saw the girl in the doorway. Cosette jumped, but then relaxed as the girl sneezed quite impolitely. “You should cover your mouth.” Cosette suggested and the girl still didn’t look up from the ground. “My name is Cosette. What is yours?” Cosette requested, handing the girl a cup of lukewarm water since the water wasn’t quite hot, but the girl looked dehydrated enough to need it regardless.

For once, the girl looked up at Cosette. “Do you not remember me, then?” She asked and Cosette blinked.

“I know you were fond of Marius.” Cosette offered and the girl looked to the floor again.

“I am called Eponine.” The girl offered and plopped down stiffly into a chair at the table. “We were children together. Before your father took you in, you lived with my family. I do not know what you did before then.” Eponine explained and Cosette narrowed her eyes as Eponine eyed a croissant.

“My father…took me from you?”

“Bought you.” Eponine added and Cosette winced.

“From…” Cosette handed Eponine the croissant.

“From my parents.” Eponine continued and looked up to Cosette as she bit into the bread greedily. “My mum’s dead, now. No need to worry. And my father’s in America with my sister. I was told that my brothers are dead.”

“Well, then. No need to speak ill of what has passed.” Cosette gave Eponine a wincing smile. “Why did you not go with your father and sister?” Cosette asked, but they were interrupted by the door opening and shutting. Eponine stood and rushed into the kitchen to stand beside Cosette as Enjolras entered the room and narrowed his eyes at the scene in front of him.

“Cosette. You didn’t tell me we were expecting company.” Enjolras eyed the girl and Cosette smiled warily back at him.

“This is Mademoiselle…” Cosette trailed off, realizing that she was never given Eponine’s surname.

“Eponine.” Eponine added easily.

“Eponine.” Cosette repeated softly and looked to Eponine once more. “You may sit, mademoiselle. We are all friends here.” Cosette decided and Eponine’s tense figure relaxed visibly as she sat back down where she had been, though she scooted the chair closer to Cosette.

“Monsieur Enjolras, I must ask that you remain in the parlor while I prepare Mademoiselle a bath.” Cosette decided and Enjolras looked from Cosette to Eponine and back again before nodding and stepping out of the room.

“Marius died.” Eponine announced once Enjolras had left. Cosette winced and nodded slowly and Eponine. “And yet, you have so suddenly moved on.” Eponine glared and Cosette pressed her lips together.

“When two have come through unimaginable circumstances together, no matter what their pasts, their futures are likely to be intertwined.” Cosette explained and Eponine huffed. Cosette placed the tub of water on the floor and then placed a towel nearby. Cosette turned away to give the girl privacy, but Eponine was already stripping down and then stepping into the warm water.

Sighing, Cosette continued with supper and then excused herself to go explain to Enjolras. “Hello.” She said when she entered the living room to see him sitting in front of the fireplace, reading a book.

“Hm? Hello, love.” Enjolras closed the book and turned to face her. “I’ve spoken with the priest and if you so wish it, we shall be married within the year.” He explained with a hopeful smile. Cosette smiled back, running her fingers through his hair.

“I love you.” She informed him and his grin grew.

“I love you, too.” Enjolras remarked as the front door opened.

“Love professions without me? How dare you!” Grantaire called and Cosette giggled, but shushed him, knowing that Eponine would find that comment strange without context.

“Um, so. I found Eponine in front and she appears to have a cold, so I let her in.”

“Why?” Grantaire asked, plopping down beside Enjolras and pulling off his shoes. Enjolras rolled his eyes at him.

“Because…she knew Marius. I haven’t quite figured out how, yet, but she was there when he died. Apparently, we were childhood friends, though I feel horrible for not remembering her. And I feel that I should grant her some kindness.”

“Would you ever not feel that?” Grantaire asked and Cosette’s eyes darkened. “Never mind; don’t answer that. Where is she now?”

“In the kitchen.” Cosette and Enjolras answered simultaneously and Grantaire narrowed his eyes at them. Cosette sighed and bit her lip before reentering the kitchen.


	16. EVIL'S WAKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras, Grantaire, and Cosette plan what to do with Eponine and their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire makes a reference to the story of Polyphemus and Odysseus.  
> I'm sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter. I've had a long past few weeks. I should have the next chapter up by next week.

“Why did you let me in?” Eponine asked when Cosette entered.  
“Why wouldn’t I?” Cosette asked in reply and Eponine didn’t seem to have an answer. Cosette finished supper as Eponine emerged and toweled herself off before putting on the clothes that Cosette had given her earlier. Cosette disposed of the water and then called the men in for supper.  
When Enjolras served Eponine some, Eponine seemed to be considering grabbing more and running. “You will get more.” Cosette informed her and she looked up to Cosette blankly before digging into the food.  
“So, the wedding may take place in the spring, I would imagine. Little must be done other than find friends for a party.” Enjolras concluded cynically and Grantaire placed his hand on Enjolras’s thigh and patted it comfortingly under the table.  
“How does that work?” Eponine spoke up and they looked at her as she blushed, which Cosette took as a good sign since the girl had no color in her only hours ago.  
“What do you mean?” Cosette asked gently.  
“There are three of you.” Eponine muttered out and looked back down to her food, which was a good thing since Cosette felt her cheeks turning red.  
“Cosette and I are getting married.” Enjolras explained.  
“And who are you?” Eponine asked Grantaire, who placed his spoon down and looked at Eponine, who leaned back in her chair.  
“My dear, who are you?” Grantaire redirected the conversation and Eponine sighed, but didn’t look away from him.  
“Grantaire.” Cosette scolded and he looked from Cosette to his food again.  
“I’m nobody.” Eponine answered and Grantaire chuckled.  
“Well, I shall eat you last of all.” Grantaire exclaimed and Eponine stared as Enjolras stopped himself from smirking.  
“Wrong time, Grantaire. Wrong place.” Enjolras informed him. “He was teasing.” Enjolras looked back to Eponine. “Cosette says that you were a friend of Marius’s?” Enjolras attempted to change the subject to a lighter topic, but this topic was indeed, darker.  
“Before he died, yes.” Eponine replied, her eyes flickering to Cosette’s as Cosette placed more food on the gamin’s plate.  
“How did you know him?” Cosette asked.  
“I was his neighbor. He asked me to find you.” Eponine explained and Cosette looked at her in despair.  
“Did you?” Cosette asked, her throat tight.  
“Yes. And I directed him to your address. I assume I did well here, at very least, mademoiselle.”  
“Yes, Eponine, you did.” Cosette choked up and closed her eyes.  
“Cosette?” Grantaire called and Cosette cleared her throat.  
“You may stay here, tonight, Eponine. We have an extra bed. If you will all please excuse me.” Cosette stood and entered Enjolras’s bedroom. She looked around. These should have been Marius’s things. This should have been his room to where Cosette ran for comfort. Marius, who sent a girl off to find another girl though the first was smitten with him. A girl, who could have been beautiful if life had treated her better, but was instead left with a pining heart and nothing to show for it.  
Within the hour, Enjolras and Grantaire entered the room to find Cosette curled up in a ball on the bed. “Cosette?” They sat down on either side of her, cradling her in their laps.  
“She loved him.” Cosette informed them and they waited for some sort of context. “Eponine loved Marius, but Marius didn’t see that. Instead, he saw a girl who needed money and sent her off to do his bidding. And his bidding was finding a girl he loved instead of the girl doing tricks for his attention.” Cosette explained as they hugged her.  
“It isn’t your fault, dear.” Enjolras reminded her. “Marius made his choices. They weren’t wrong, either, Cosette. The world is evil and creates desperate people in its wake. From there, they are to be pitied.” Cosette shook her head, nuzzling into his chest.  
“Where is she?” Cosette asked.  
“In the guestroom.” Grantaire informed her. So, his room.  
“What will we do with her?” Cosette inquired.  
“Why should we do anything more than what we’ve already done?” Enjolras asked and Cosette sat up.  
“A woman, who is unattached, can find work, true?” Cosette asked and Enjolras nodded slowly. “We shall make working woman out of her. She can stay with us until she is able to support herself or finds someone to support her meanwhile.” Cosette decided, her eyes wide with the possibility.  
“Cosette, she is a gamin.” Grantaire butted in and Cosette narrowed her eyes at him. Grantaire hated to see the hope disappear from her eyes. His arguing made Enjolras fight back, but it defeated Cosette. “She will take what money and food we give her and do nothing with it that does not benefit her in that moment.”  
“Not if we befriend her first.” Enjolras suggested and Grantaire smirked at him, happy that he cut in with his idealistic and optimistic words. “If she trusts us and considers us friends, she will not want to betray our trust. She may even learn to want to be successful.”  
“If she lives here, she’ll eventually become interested in why we all share a bed.” Grantaire commented under his breath and Cosette giggled.  
“We should tell her.” Enjolras concluded. “If we are going to show her our trust first, that may be an excellent way to start out.” He decided with a shrug and Cosette nodded. Rather than expect a painting or a story, Cosette pressed her face to Enjolras’s chest and fell asleep.  
The next morning, Cosette woke first. She jumped out of bed, waking the men in the process and carefully peeked into the other bedroom. Eponine was not there. Cosette sped into the living room and found Eponine curled up on the couch with their book in her hands. Cosette sat down beside her and Eponine glanced at her.  
“I apologize for Marius’s oblivious actions. Thank you for allowing the two of us to meet. It has truly changed my life."  
"No need to speak ill of what has passed." Eponine quoted Cosette, who smiled at her hopefully.  
"You should know that I did love him. As best as I could, I loved him.” Cosette finished with worried eyes and Eponine looked at her.  
“It’s good that you did, Cosette. I loved who I thought he was, but not who he truly was.” Eponine explained.  
“For all that you have done for me, I would like to help you, Eponine. You may remain here for as long as you wish. Enjolras has agreed to assist you in finding a job.” Cosette finished and watched as Eponine stared back blankly before looking down and giving a slight nod of her head. Cosette grinned at her and flounced into the kitchen. “I’ll make breakfast.” She announced as the men emerged from the bedroom as well.  
Before leaving for work, both men kissed Cosette on either cheek and she grinned. Enjolras stopped when he saw Eponine, but Grantaire left for the day. “You must know that…we would prefer this to remain a secret.” Enjolras concluded, gesturing to where Grantaire had exited, to himself and then to Cosette. Eponine didn’t seem even slightly surprised as she nodded. “Thank you, mademoiselle.”  
“I am not your equal, monsieur. You needn’t call me as such.” Eponine informed him and Enjolras shook his head.  
“We are all deserving of our equal rights and liberties.” Enjolras muttered out before pulling his coat back on. “Do you have any preferences as to a job, mademoiselle?” He asked her and she shrugged. With that, he tipped his hat to her, promised her a job soon, and exited the building with a wave to Cosette.  
Cosette turned and smiled at Eponine, who blinked at her. “I’ve always wanted a best friend.” She informed Eponine, who narrowed her eyes at her. “I suppose I once had one though I don’t seem to remember. I guess I had one before I even knew, yes?” Cosette grinned as she began cleaning the kitchen. Eponine followed her into the kitchen. "What is your last name, Eponine? It may help me remember you."  
"Maybe you shouldn't want to remember me."  
"I've always wanted a friend, Eponine."  
“I was horrible to you, though.” Eponine interjected and Cosette blinked.  
“We were children.” Cosette reminded her quietly. “Children are nasty to each other. We must be nice to one another now, yes?” Eponine raised her eyebrows in amusement and sighed, but began to assist Cosette in the cleaning. "Last name?" Cosette requested once more and Eponine shook her head.  
"I don't know it. Not the real one anyway. When you lived with us, we were the Thenardiers. My father has recently taken to calling himself Jondrette, however. I prefer Eponine. Just Eponine." She explained and Cosette nodded.  
"I believe the same to be true of my father for I know nothing of his past. I have called myself Fauchelevant, and then Marius gave me his ring to be Baroness Pontmercy, but I am finding that I would like to be Cosette. Just Cosette." Cosette smiled at Eponine, who warily smiled back.


	17. IN CONCLUSION

Together, the women worked around the house, chatting as they went. Most of the talk was influenced by Cosette. “You know, I’m happy that Enjolras has managed to remember his previous goals. You seem to have reminded him of them and for that, I thank you. They bring joy to his life once more.” Cosette explained, sighing. Eponine gave her a wary smile.   
“Because I am poor?” Eponine asked.   
“Because you are equal.” Cosette replied quickly and thought this through. “And I suppose because you allow him to help you.” She concluded and Eponine gave a small chuckle.  
Later on, when all was silent once more, Cosette restarted her questions. “Why did you not go with your father and sister?”  
“I do not wish to be slave. Of my father’s or of any man to whom he would sell me.” Eponine explained and Cosette winced and began humming as if that would accurately change the subject. Eponine let it drop.   
When the men arrived home, they kissed the women’s cheeks in turn, surprising Eponine, though the affection did not seem to go amiss. Enjolras explained a job opportunity for Eponine as a seamstress and Cosette looked at him for a moment longer than normal, but allowed the conversation to continue.   
As the months continued, Cosette assisted Eponine in her work and Eponine assisted Cosette in finding a dress. Enjolras and Grantaire would come home with more news for the wedding each day.   
After the wedding, Eponine eventually managed to support herself and moved out. She had stayed silent as a shadow within the few months she stayed with them and had left equally quietly, though, not without thanking them with a good sum of money.   
Sometimes they missed their silent shadow, having never seen her again. However, the three lived happily together, remembering and learning and overall, growing.


End file.
